


Мертвое время

by S_DALI_R



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Синдзи возвращается к отцу по разрушенному миру</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Небо заволокло тяжелыми тучами. Из-за пасмурности уже начало темнеть, а значит, времени оставалось не так много. Нужно было быстрее добраться до ближайшей станции, иначе свои же могли избить или расстрелять после наступления темноты. Оставалось совсем немного.

Прицепив на предплечье светившийся оранжевым платок, Синдзи выглянул из укрытия.

Никого.

Двигаясь маленькими перебежками между полуразрушенными невысокими зданиями в один-два этажа, кучами железного ненужного хлама и немногочисленными поваленными деревьями с высохшей листвой — частично распиленные стволы утащили в убежище для разведения огня, — он приблизился к огневым рубежам. Вокруг были выстроены баррикады из обломков разрушенной станции, чтобы хоть как-то оградиться от опасности. Хлипкая, конечно, такую преодолеть не составит труда, но людям внутри нужна хоть какая-то иллюзия защищенности. На сегодня Синдзи она бы тоже не помешала. Между бетонными стенами стояли покосившиеся железные ворота, через которые ходили люди. Часовых заметно не было, но это не значило, что можно спокойно войти. Синдзи в этом тоже не раз убеждался — люди стали слишком подозрительны и чужаков, ходивших на длинные расстояния, недолюбливали.

Синдзи спрятался за укрытием — огромной согнутой плитой, оплавленной с одной стороны. Она вылезала из земли, невесть как не свалившись под собственным весом. Металлический остов в двух местах торчал погнутыми краями, на которые легко можно было напороться.

Нужно было как-то предупредить часовых, что он из своих, но рации у Синдзи не было — после очередной поломки пришлось ее выбросить. Да и зачем с собой таскать ненужные вещи? Они лишь тормозят. Когда Синдзи покидал очередную станцию, он брал только самое необходимое.

Синдзи вздохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Всего на секунду, за которую с ним ничего не должно случиться. Перевести дыхание, сосредоточиться, набраться сил и смелости перед прыжком в очередной неизвестный омут. Каждая такая станция на пути представляла маленький городок со своими законами, нужно постараться, чтобы в него попасть.

Невесть откуда взявшиеся твари населили мир за считанные месяцы. В новостях о них сперва рассказывали как о временном явлении саранчи в отдаленных уголках мира. Спустя пару дней экстренные новости транслировались без перерыва. Дикторы просили сохранять спокойствие, не волноваться и быть в безопасных зонах, и все это под репортажи из терпящих бедствие стран, которые снимали с вертолетов. Синдзи, как и многие другие, думал, что до его города эта напасть не доберется. Сообщения в "Твиттере" полнились как нелепыми сообщениями о том, что в Японии твари не просочатся, так и паническими — никто не знал, какие меры предпримет правительство для защиты граждан. Правительство молчало. День спустя твари зачистили несколько северных городов. Новость узнали из "Твиттера", по телевизору - молчание. Вечером за Синдзи приехала машина — отец, каким бы равнодушным ни был, все же о нем беспокоился. Один из немногих жестов внимания, который нельзя было проигнорировать — жить хотелось.

Лицом к лицу с тварями Синдзи столкнулся много позже, и только тогда, когда остался с ними один на один. Довелось наблюдать за их охотой вблизи, прочувствовав все до мелочей.

Твари бросались на людей, словно чувствуя исходящие от них электрические импульсы и саму жизнь, вгрызались в ближайшую часть тела, убивали, но после съедали только отдельные органы. Они никогда не трогали кости, кишки и легкие. Ученые если и выяснили, почему они так поступают и придерживаются определенной диеты, так и не смогли донести свою мысль до гражданского населения. Твари уничтожали города, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме разрушений и полусъеденных трупов. Выжившие люди сбивались в группы — так было проще отбиться и выжить, найти убежище и там засесть. Воевать против тварей пытались лишь тогда, когда они слишком близко подходили к убежищу, или, наоборот, долго не уходили. Приходилось выступать против отдельных особей, чтобы пополнить запасы воды. С едой дело обстояло чуть проще. Самое главное - успеть до темноты разобраться с делами на поверхности и с первыми лучами заходящего солнца бежать со всех ног в убежище, иначе ты не жилец. Сумерки были очень короткими, поэтому на дополнительное время особо рассчитывать не приходилось.

Также было еще одно правило, которое касалось пребывания на поверхности после захода солнца. Телефоны, сеть, любая коммуникация вне безопасных охраняемых зон, которые на ночь выключались, — и к тебе подкрадывается цепочка оголодавших тварей, истекающих слюной. Их горящие белизной глаза Синдзи помнил очень отчетливо - видел слишком близко от своего горла, чувствовал их дыхание, капли вязкой слюны на лице.

Бомбоубежище, в которое Синдзи привезли, располагалось чуть дальше центра. Там его встретил незнакомый человек, посланный отцом, и проводил внутрь. Всего было два этажа под толщей с десяток метров — такое выдержит не только бомбежку, но и нашествие инопланетян. Внутри было светло и много незнакомых людей, видимо, семьи сотрудников NERV, организации, где работал отец. Выделенная комната, обитая металлическими пластинами, выглядела более чем уютно. С отцом они не пересекались, Синдзи иногда видел его в толпе, но подходить не решался — зачем начинать разговор, когда им даже нечего сказать друг другу? К тому же, Синдзи знал, чем их разговор может закончиться, так и не начавшись. Иногда Синдзи не мог ночью заснуть, и слушал старенький плеер, подзаряжая его утром от общего генератора. Телефон был бесполезен — связь пропала к концу четвертого дня в убежище, интернет и того раньше.

А после, взломав защиту и пройдя несколько уровней охраны, пришли они. Конец стал очевиден по отключению электричества. В темноте под оглушительный рев раздались автоматная очередь, ругань и крики.

Насиженное место пришлось оставить не по своей воле. Когда вокруг поднялась паника, и многие умирали от когтей и клыков, не зная, что делать, одна из тварей схватила Синдзи и уволокла на поверхность. Синдзи потерял сознание, а когда очнулся — он не думал, что очнется, — оказался возле побережья. Идти в родной город было далеко и опасно. Синдзи знал несколько убежищ по пути, поэтому вместо того, чтобы сидеть и распускать сопли, предпочел хоть что-то делать. Какая разница, где встречать собственную смерть — у моря или в останках городов?

Пока Синдзи — голодный и уставший — плелся по жаре к ближайшему городу, он думал, что бросится в пасть к первой попавшейся твари. Но инстинкт самосохранения решал иначе, и с наступлением темноты Синдзи искал места для ночевки, чтобы переждать время, когда все умирали. Он находил подвалы, комнаты без окон, запирался изнутри и жался к стенам, обхватив себя руками, кусал губы и старался почти не дышать, только чтобы его не заметили. Желание жить просыпалось с новой силой. Днем, после нескольких часов сна, Синдзи шел дальше.

Пару раз он встречал людей, которые пусть и относились к нему с подозрением, но все же помогали: кормили, давали время отдохнуть и отоспаться как следует. Даже уговаривали остаться, но Синдзи вежливо отказывался, потому что его ждали. По крайней мере, Синдзи на это надеялся.

Так он прошел почти половину пути.

Синдзи высунулся из укрытия, рядом врезалась пуля, отсекая сноп искр.

— Свои! - Пришлось содрать с плеча яркий платок и помахать им, чтобы его заметили.

— Свои по укрытиям давно сидят! — донесся ответ.

— Третий блок, восьмая секция, тридцать девятая станция, — крикнул Синдзи, молясь, чтобы все слова разобрали. В убежище Синдзи проводил время с одним из связистов, поэтому знал позывные, которые не раз помогали в пути. Большая часть людей попряталась по подземным станциям, особенно тем, которые проходили глубоко под землей. Насколько Синдзи мог представить, многоуровневые подземные стоянки тоже пользовались спросом, и к их позывным после номера станции добавлялось несколько букв с координатами.

Установилась тишина — совещались со своими.

Синдзи их мысленно торопил.

День стремительно заканчивался, а с первыми звездами его шансы добраться живым до укрытия стремились к нулю. Твари вылезали с первыми сумерками. Они рыскали по округе и преследовали цель, не выпуская из вида. Сбить их со следа было практически невозможно.

— Я один! — крикнул Синдзи, напоминая о себе. Вряд ли это поторопит, конечно, но хотелось надеяться.

Провести еще сутки в необитаемом мире, трясясь за свою жизнь, то еще удовольствие. Однако Синдзи, как ни странно, свыкся с этим положением, хотя иногда и хотел побыть в безопасности среди людей.

— Медленно выходи с поднятыми руками.

Синдзи мысленно помолился всем богам и, оглянувшись на проделанный путь среди остовов разрушенных зданий, поднялся. Он держался из последних сил — его измотала не столько сумасшедшая гонка с тварями, сколько постоянные мысли о них.

Синдзи не был уверен, что у него получилось бы сейчас что-то съесть — кругом было слишком много трупов, как свежих, так и высушенных, обглоданных до костей. Когда присаживаешься отдохнуть, то смердящий запах разложения, полусгнившая мягкая ткань органов и кружащие над всем этим "великолепием" жирные мухи отбивали любой аппетит. И это не говоря о многочисленном воронье, которого везде хватало. Откормленные, медлительные, они вовсе потеряли страх быть пойманными. Как-то раз Синдзи вывернуло наизнанку на чей-то труп, когда он увидел, с каким воодушевлением одна из ворон выдергивала из черепа глаза. Синдзи дернулся, задел носком ботинка лобные доли кости, и мозги темным месивом вытекли на землю. Его вывернуло повторно. Тогда на весь день остался во рту запах рвоты - вода к тому моменту закончилась.

— Где остальные? — спросил кто-то из солдат. Они стояли далеко, прикрываясь прожекторами у входа в убежище. Рассмотреть их было невозможно.

— Погибли. Я единственный выживший. — Синдзи не двигался, изучал с десяток красных прицелов на своем бронежилете. К этому он тоже привык, поэтому оставался спокойным и равнодушным. Он надел его не столько для защиты от тварей, сколько от своих же, чтобы не пристрелили случайно. Так посоветовал один из солдат два убежища назад. — Я пришел в поисках укрытия.

— Тридцать девятая находится в двадцати семь часах отсюда. Как ты выжил?

— Бежал.

— Они быстрее.

Часы на запястье запищали. Синдзи заводил будильник на время, в которое твари обычно начинали просыпаться и выползали из укрытий. У него пятнадцать минут, плюс-минус пять в запасе на критическую ситуацию. Если не уладить все сейчас, то он точно умрет на подходе к укрытию, и это будет так же глупо, как при глотке противоядия поперхнуться и задохнуться.

— Просто пустите меня, — настаивал на своем Синдзи. Он высчитывал расстояние — если останется меньше минуты критического времени, то он еще успеет. — Я могу дать вам важную информацию. Буду полезен, как солдат...

— А кормить себя тоже сам сможешь?

Голод стал первой и самой важной проблемой с появлением тварей и созданием убежища от них. Воду было намного легче достать — дожди шли постоянно, а вот запасы еды истощались. В одном убежище, когда-то бывшим подземной парковкой, ходили слухи, что некоторые люди стали людоедами — выходили в безопасное время и питались тем, что не съели твари. От рассказов об этом уже становилось плохо и хотелось блевать, но в то же время Синдзи понимал, что поедать людей ради выживания не такая уж и плохая альтернатива. Захочется жить и не такое будешь делать, а уж закрывать глаза на каннибализм и подавно. Синдзи был уверен — до поедания людей он не опустится никогда. Скорее начнет охотиться на тварей и поедать их.

— Смогу, — твердо ответил Синдзи. Неподалеку, всего в пяти часах ходьбы, он видел небольшой закрытый склад, до которого не добрались люди из укрытия семьдесят первой станции. Синдзи подозревал, что они боялись покидать надолго свой оплот безопасности. Поэтому пришлось соврать: — У меня с собой еды на неделю хватит.

— Всего-то на неделю? — с сомнением протянул другой солдат.

— Я через пару дней уйду от вас, мне нужно переждать бурю.

Синдзи украдкой бросил взгляд на часы. Время истекало. Четыре минуты плюс пять критических.

— У нас не было сообщений о буре.

— Надвигается с моря, — сказал Синдзи, припоминая объявление в предыдущем убежище. — Красный уровень.

— Чертовы псы привели нам красную смерть.

Синдзи шагнул вперед. Ему мерещилось, что если не поспешить, то твари его догонят и растерзают. Он слышал их дыхание, чувствовал на шее затхлый запах дыхания, почти физически ощущал, как когти впивались в икры, а острые клыки в бедра и спину. Это все было ненастоящим, но за двое суток вне убежища Синдзи столько раз подвергался нападениям, что паранойя, прежде лишь изредка накатывающая, теперь преследовала его каждую минуту. Она стала куда острее, но вместе с тем и укрепила его желание жить.

— Впустите меня, — вновь попросил Синдзи, чуть не застонав от бессилия и глупости солдат. Они нарочно тянули время, хотели посмотреть на его панику и пользовались преимуществом — в отличие от Синдзи, они могли отстреляться и наглухо забаррикадироваться.

— Извини, у нас нет полномочий и приказа впускать беженцев.

— Но я же человек...

Все-таки не пустят, как ни упрашивай.

На часах секунды неумолимо бежали до критической нормы.

— Прошу, впустите хотя бы переночевать, — попросил Синдзи с мольбой. — Утром я уйду. Обещаю.

Он шагнул вперед. Под ногами хрустнули хрупкие кости, пройдясь по нервам наждачкой и рычанием за спиной. Синдзи обернулся и увидел человека в камуфляжной форме. Прихрамывая, он шел на него. Шлем и очки закрывали лицо, но Синдзи узнал эти движения, шаги, ширину плеч. Даже тяжелое дыхание после бега было все еще знакомым.

С Синдзи поравнялись, задевая плечом, бросили короткое:

— За мной.

Он подхватил рюкзак и пошел следом, спотыкаясь о высокие колдобины. На часах оставалось меньше минуты, до прохода больше двадцати метров.

— Капитан Кадзи, — растерялся солдат на стреме.

— Не отставай, — прохрипел Кадзи. Он споткнулся и упал.

— Твою мать, капитан! — позвал тот самый солдат, который отказывался пускать.

— Поднимайтесь, кэп, — Синдзи склонился над Кадзи и помог ему подняться, обнял и потащил вперед. — Мы должны успеть.

— Не успеем. Бросай и беги, займешь мое место.

Синдзи отрицательно качнул головой. Он не собирался бросать его, пусть их связывала только работа отца в прошлом.

— Они приближаются, — прошептал Кадзи. Он держался за бок, прикрывая кровоточащую рану. — И пришли по мою душу и тело.

Спросить, как Кадзи умудрился найти ночных тварей днем, Синдзи не успел. За спиной эхом от брошенных одиноких машин и полуразрушенных зданий отражалось тяжелое дыхание. Нельзя было сказать, с какой именно стороны наступали твари - казалось, они появлялись отовсюду, готовые разорвать все на части, как стая пираний.

— Давай же, немного осталось! — Синдзи упорно продолжал тащить Кадзи вперед, к воротам, за которыми их уже ждали.  
Часы пищали. Солдаты кричали и поторапливали, но ни один из них не вышел помогать — боялись. Кадзи молчал, еле-еле поспевал переставлять ослабевшие ноги. Синдзи пытался изо всех сил поспешить и ни за что не оборачиваться.

— Выключите все! — крикнул Синдзи. Так можно было выиграть хотя бы пару секунд, в лучшем случае — полминуты. — Выключите электричество! Немедленно!

Парадокс заключался в том, что свет их отпугивал, но электричество притягивало.

— Выполнять! — гаркнул Кадзи.

Солдат отдал честь, и Синдзи остановился, не доходя каких-то пары метров до безопасной и охраняемой границы. Он вытянул из кармана передатчик, включил его, и, взмолившись всем богам, кинул его назад настолько далеко, насколько мог — это всегда срабатывало. Синдзи никогда не играл в бейсбол и немного жалел об этом - навыки питчера сейчас бы очень пригодились.

Вопреки ожиданиям, передатчик отлетел дальше, чем Синдзи рассчитывал. Твари тут же вцепились в источник звука глазами, а затем последовали за ним, сменив маршрут.

— Бегом, — Синдзи помог Кадзи подняться, и они поспешили к что-то орущим солдатам.

— Темнота слишком близко, — прохрипел Кадзи.

— Обойдетесь.

Всего пара метров. Они уже близко.

Будильник не затыкался. Критическое время перевалило за четыре минуты, настало мертвое время — когда все умирают в темноте без шанса на спасение. Мертвое время, когда твари выслеживают своих жертв и питаются. Мертвое, потому что никто не оставался в живых во внешнем мире без укрытия под надежными и прочными стенами.

Вот только Синдзи довелось провести в темноте не одну ночь рядом с тварями, но никто об этом не знал. По крайней мере, в этом убежище-станции.

Еще немного, и Синдзи передал Кадзи в распростертые объятия подбежавшего солдата. Небольшой клочок освещенного пространства привлекал внимание. Внутри территория дополнительно охранялась сбитыми в кучу острыми кольями и опутанной колючей проволокой, оставляя несколько дорожек для постовых.

— В безопасности, кэп, — радостно сказал кто-то справа.

— С возвращением.

— Вы все же вернулись.

— Эй, позовите немедленно врача!

— Я за вас так переживал.

— Вы все еще на посту, парни, — строго напомнил Кадзи и обернулся посмотреть в темноту, что-то в ней выискивая.

Синдзи тоже прислушался на всякий случай, но, к его удивлению, за спиной было невероятно тихо.

— Не отвлекайтесь, — сказал Кадзи стоявшим рядом солдатам. — Наступило время защиты.

— Мы готовы к бою.

— Эти твари у нас попляшут.

Кивнув, Кадзи перевел взгляд на Синдзи и махнул рукой:

— Ты идешь со мной. Доложишь обстановку. У нас связь пропала утром, надеюсь, сейчас восстановили.

Синдзи улыбнулся, перехватил удобнее сползающий с плеча рюкзак. Теперь какое-то время можно не волноваться. Он смог найти безопасное убежище на несколько дней — Кадзи обязательно поможет выбить место. Уже думая о том, как бы закутаться в теплое одеяло и завалиться спать на часов двенадцать, Синдзи шутливо отдал честь и шагнул вперед, улыбаясь:

— Без вопросов, капи...

Икру пронзила дикая боль. Окончание фразы потонуло в темноте и диком реве. Синдзи протащило по земле, вымазывая в человеческих останках, камнях, кусках кирпича и прочей грязи. Вокруг сомкнулись кольцом горящие глаза. Жаркое дыхание и горячая слюна закапала на шею. Тварь медлила, принюхивалась. Синдзи отстраненно успел попрощаться с жизнью, больше думая о том, что не увидит отца. Сопротивляться тварям можно было сколько угодно, но их нельзя было убить — он не видел ни одного тела. Во всяком случае, никто не выжил, чтобы об этом рассказать.

Вокруг стояли крики вперемешку с выстрелами, взрывались лампы и прожекторы, погружая все в темноту и еще большую неразбериху. Синдзи видел, как вокруг носятся черными тенями твари. Их глаза светящимися точками летали вокруг, подобно светлячкам.

Синдзи отпустили, так и не притронувшись. Его словно не замечали, как и побитую кирпичную кладку.

Он валялся на каких-то жестяных останках машины, с которых не спешил вылезать. Тело ныло, рана пульсировала, а вокруг творился хаос. На убежище напали. Это означало только одно - твари, привычки которых они вроде бы изучили, на самом деле совершенно другие. Пусть их и считали тупыми, но они умели преподносить сюрпризы.

— Вход! — кричал один из солдат во все горло. — Закрыть вход! Быстрее!

Картина повторялась. Синдзи знал, что будет следом, успел побывать в аналогичной ситуации не менее трех раз: расправившись с охранным барьером, твари хлынут внутрь убежища и перегрызут всех людей. Никакая стена, из чего бы ни была воздвигнута, их не остановит.

— Твою ж, — выругался Синдзи. Он мог только лежать, истекать кровью и смотреть по сторонам. Все равно ходить он пока не мог, да и толку от него не будет.

Все то же самое, как и в прошлый раз. Все повторялось по кругу.

Синдзи закрыл уши и зажмурился. Он хотел оказаться в другом месте, более спокойном. Слышать в очередной раз крики людей, звуки разрываемой плоти и ломающихся костей было выше его сил, а чувствовать на губах и языке горячую кровь... Он так надеялся провести эту ночь в безопасности, поесть и поспать.

И вновь его один за другим мучили вопросы. За что это все на него свалилось? Почему его не трогали? Почему только его всегда оставляли живым? По какой причине? Что в нем такого особенного?

Вопросы, на которые он не знал ответы. Именно за ними Синдзи и шел к отцу — тот наверняка должен знать. Не мог не знать. Во всяком случае, отец мог хотя бы выяснить, что не так с его собственным сыном.

Синдзи мог еще в первый раз поверить, что тварь отвлеклась на что-то другое. Но когда подобное повторилось в девятый раз, это уже иначе как закономерностью считать было нельзя. Он обошел девять станций, и везде события развивались одинаково. Его утаскивала тварь, а убежище превращалось в склад с трупами. Никто не выживал, и Синдзи вынужден был идти дальше, пока не темнело. Оставаться на месте он не рисковал — твари наполняли убежища и ночевали в их темноте, пережидая день.

— Эй, ты живой? — раздался рядом знакомый голос сквозь посторонние звуки. — Ответь... Синдзи, это же ты?

Его потрясли за плечо, и Синдзи приоткрыл глаза, но тут же зажмурился — в глаза светил луч фонарика. 

— Живой, — Синдзи отодвинул ладонь и приподнялся. Он часто заморгал, потер глаза ладонями, чтобы быстрее прошли яркие круги. — Не делай так больше, пожалуйста.

— Это я, Нагиса Каору, ты меня помнишь? — Луч фонаря тут же осветил красные глаза и радостную улыбку. Каору нависал над Синдзи, напоминая больше живой щит, который в любой момент могли съесть. — Мы вместе учились во втором классе средней школы.

— Не знал, что ты тоже тут, — прошептал Синдзи, пытаясь осмотреться, но из-за яркого света получалось плохо. — Как Кадзи?

— Не знаю, — Каору обернулся, выключив фонарик. Он был так спокоен, словно они оказались среди озера. — Их тут слишком много. Вход не удержали, поэтому внутри творится ад.

В его голосе не чувствовалось ни сожаления, ни рвения броситься на помощь.

— Мы должны...

Каору закрыл ему рот ладонью, мешая договорить. Он напряженно смотрел в сторону.

Синдзи тоже замер. Он чувствовал исходивший от пальцев Каору запах мяса, и рот наполнился слюной. В последний раз Синдзи ел около десяти часов назад. Останавливаться на привал или есть в пути не получалось — страх гнал вперед.

Мимо пронеслось несколько тварей, совершенно их не замечая.

— Еще с десяток пар глаз, — сказал Каору, нагнувшись к Синдзи. — Тут столько никогда не было. Нужно спрятаться.

— Они за мной пришли, наверное, — прошептал Синдзи. Вот сейчас Каору его поднимет и выкинет за то, что он привел за собой целую стаю тварей.

Ожидания не подтвердились.

— Синдзи, — Каору нагнулся еще ниже, и Синдзи невольно вжался в металл под собой, чтобы оказаться чуть дальше. — Подвинься немного.

Прежде, чем Синдзи успел отреагировать и выдать что-то связное, Каору бесцеремонно лег рядом, накрывая каким-то брезентом импровизированное убежище. Словно этого мало, Каору плотно прижался к нему. Места было не очень много, но на двоих хватило.

— Ты что делаешь? — прошептал возмущенно Синдзи, но тут же замолк от десятков приблизившихся лап.

На бампер приземлилась огромная туша, и Синдзи едва не закричал, когда их подбросило. Каору вовремя накрыл его рот ладонью. Сердце бешено заколотилось, и Синдзи точно не знал, по какой причине. Он боялся, что тварь их обнаружит, также боялся, что Каору выпихнет его, чтобы самому остаться в живых, или что Каору утянут.

Они замерли, напряженно прислушиваясь к звукам, которые едва проникали сквозь толстую ткань. О том, что происходило в убежище, оставалось лишь догадываться. Наверное, к лучшему. Синдзи при мысли об этом покрылся испариной, не желая представлять, что с людьми делали твари.

Невольно Синдзи вспомнил атаку на родное убежище. Он видел, как в свете вспыхивающих то тут, то там фонарей огромные особи нападали на мужчин и разрывали их на части. Помнил, как кричали женщины, протягивая руки к кому-то, пока от их тел отрывали куски. Помнил детский плач и визги, которые постепенно смолкли один за другим и сменились чавканьем. Все произошло за считанные минуты. И до мельчайших подробностей в памяти отпечаталось, как отец открыл дверь и внес внутрь лифта чье-то тело. Синдзи кричал отцу, что он, его сын, жив, пока одна из тварей не подхватила его и не поволокла на поверхность.

Отец и раньше не так уж часто обращал на него внимание, даже редко заговаривал. Синдзи пытался привлечь его, заинтересовать, но без толку. Даже учеба и кое-какие достижения в музыке не не привлекли его внимание и не заставили сказать пару ласковых слов. Поначалу еще у Синдзи было какое-то стремление быть лучшим, но постепенно оно сошло на нет. Стало все равно, какая у него успеваемость, что он умеет или не умеет делать. Какая разница, кем он станет в будущем, если для отца он не существует?

Когда он еще был в сознании, пока тварь его куда-то несла, Синдзи думал, что так ему и надо. Бесполезная смерть бесполезного сына. Но инстинкты взяли свое, и Синдзи решил вернуться, чтобы посмотреть в глаза отцу и спросить, чем он заслужил подобное отношение. Отец чуть не подтолкнул его к смерти, но отец же и поддерживал в нем стремление выжить.

К тому же, хотелось знать, кто был отцу дороже самого Синдзи. Что за человек занял все его мысли.

— Тише, — прошептал Каору в самое ухо, едва задевая губами. — Они еще тут.

Синдзи попытался отодвинуться, но Каору не позволил. Да и некуда было двигаться. Синдзи глубоко вздохнул - это всегда помогало успокоиться, но слишком предельная близость тварей мешала. Он вновь возвращался в родное убежище, а перед глазами стояла спина отца, сменявшаяся неприятными кадрами того, во что превращали людей.

— Успокойся, — голос Каору заглушался, и приходилось вслушиваться в каждое слово, чтобы ничего не пропустить. — Я сейчас тебя отпущу. Не делай резких движений, ладно?

Синдзи медленно кивнул, говорить он был не способен. Когда Каору отнял руку от лица, Синдзи заволновался уже о том, что Каору сейчас поднимется, оставит его одного и уйдет, как ушел отец. Конечно, Каору так не поступит, сколько Синдзи с ним был знаком, тому всегда нравилось быть рядом.

— Надо проверить, что там.

Синдзи положил ладонь на грудь Каору и сжал рубашку, потянул вниз:

— Нет.

— Вдруг они ушли?

— Не надо. — Пальцы сильнее сомкнулись на ткани. Синдзи чувствовал теплую кожу, частое биение сердца — Каору тоже было страшно.

— Почему?

Синдзи чувствовал в темноте его слишком внимательный взгляд. Он не знал, как объяснить, поэтому выдал правду:

— Не хочу опять оставаться один.

— И не останешься, — прошептал Каору, задевая мочку теплыми губами.

По телу прошла приятная дрожь, концентрируясь где-то внизу живота. Синдзи едва не застонал: только этого сейчас не хватало. Он вслушивался во внешние звуки, но слышал только чужое дыхание, от которого мурашки бежали по коже.

— Я тебя не оставлю.

Это напомнило один момент в прошлом, когда отец уехал в командировку. Синдзи напросился на ночевку к Каору, а в итоге прожил у него больше недели. Они спали в одной кровати, потому что Каору отказывался стелить футон. Когда Синдзи просыпался среди ночи, то оказывался в кольце рук Каору. Сперва Синдзи не знал, что делать, а потом успокоился — какая разница, Каору спит, а во сне люди не контролируют себя. К концу недели Синдзи даже привык к этим объятиям, представлял, что не безразличен тому, кто крепко обнимает его и не дает свалиться с края кровати. Синдзи вернулся домой, и оказалось, что отец уже два дня как дома — командировка закончилась раньше. Но отец даже не заметил его отсутствия.

Опасность постепенно сходила на нет. Оставаться на месте было опасно, но еще опаснее срываться и бежать сломя голову.

— Лучше побыть тут до утра, — предложил Каору.

Его рука легла поперек груди Синдзи, поползла ниже, на талию, обняла и замерла. Синдзи чувствовал все через толстый слой бронежилета, словно Каору прикасался к голой коже. Синдзи даже позволил себе забыть об окружающем мире, погружаясь в ощущение безопасности рядом с единственным человеком, который в школе всегда интересовался его делами.

— Такого раньше не было, — продолжил шептать Каору, прислушиваясь. — Они никогда ничего подобного не делали.

— Делали. — Синдзи резко выдохнул, повернулся на бок и обнял Каору, готовый в любой момент отпрянуть. Если твари не трогали его по какой-то причине, то, может, и на Каору не отреагируют, если они будут рядом? — При мне это постоянно случается.

— И как это остановить? — Каору прижал его к себе, успокаивающе гладя по спине.

— Никак.

Земля еще немного подрагивала от того, что творилось в подземном убежище, но Каору и Синдзи не шевелились, продолжая лежать в коконе из металла и толстой ткани. Было страшно и не хотелось умирать. Еще меньше хотелось думать о том, что они увидят утром. Синдзи старательно гнал от себя воспоминания, цеплялся за Каору и шипел от пронзающей острыми иглами боли в ноге. Он ее только сейчас почувствовал, до этого, видимо, адреналин в крови не давал осознать полученные раны.

Страх пробежал по всему телу, когда крики прекратились. Твари разбрелись по близлежащей территории. Охота для них прошла успешно.


	2. Chapter 2

Утром тело адски болело. Затекшая спина ныла, на ноге запеклась кровь. Брезент, которым Каору укрыл их, под утро съехал в сторону, так что можно было рассмотреть все вокруг. Крышу автомобиля, на которой они провели ночь, окружали вздернутые вверх острые края труб и бетонные плиты с торчащей арматурой. Взгляд упал на подсохший кровавый след в единственном безопасном месте этого металлического гнезда. Синдзи крупно повезло, что тварь протащила его именно тут, иначе бы он скончался от полученных ран. Как он умудрился не получить другие - загадка.

Каору лежал рядом и обнимал Синдзи за пояс. Его отросшие светлые волосы были испачканы в чьей-то крови. Присмотревшись, Синдзи увидел даже застрявшие в них подозрительные темные кусочки - не хотелось даже думать, чем это было в прошлом.  
Во сне Каору выглядел все таким же расслабленным и милым.

Одному не хотелось вылезать наружу. Синдзи впервые провел ночь в тепле и даже выспался, забывая о том, что находится все еще на поверхности. Наверное, дело было не в хлипком убежище, а в человеке рядом, которому Синдзи доверился. И сейчас тот, кто должен был дежурить, спал.

Улыбнувшись, Синдзи потряс Каору за плечо.

— Просыпайся.

Каору накрыл его ладонь на плече своей:

— Сейчас, пару минут, — и вновь отключился.

Синдзи хотел выпутаться из его объятий, но сделать это было сложно - его держали крепко.

— Мне в туалет надо, — сдался после очередной попытки Синдзи.

— Иди.

— Отпусти меня.

— Нет.

— И как мне тогда идти?

Каору резко сел, посмотрел на Синдзи. Его взлохмаченные волосы закрывали половину лица, и Синдзи невольно улыбнулся. Такого Каору он видел впервые. Обычно тот всегда просыпался раньше и ждал Синдзи, наблюдая за его сборами, иногда вставляя едкие беззлобные комментарии.

— Ты идешь со мной, — заявил Каору и осмотрелся. — Ну и вонь, — он зажал нос руками, поморщился. — Гадость какая.  
— Привыкай, — Синдзи все же поднялся, хоть Каору и держал его за руку. Высвобождаться не хотелось, потому что прикосновение связывало с безопасностью, которую не хотелось оставлять. Эгоистичное желание, но мог же Синдзи хоть что-то хотеть, если никто не запрещал?

Каору наградил его непонятным взглядом, а после поднялся. Он разорвал прикосновение, и Синдзи прикусил губу, чтобы удержать разочарованный вздох.

— Идем искать туалет, — сказал Каору и обвел рукой все пространство. — Места хоть отбавляй, выбирай любое.

Наверное, к развернувшейся панораме разоренного убежища Синдзи не привыкнет никогда. Каждый раз был еще более ужасающим по своим масштабам, чем предыдущий. Синдзи винил себя — он привел сюда этих тварей, они бежали по его следу, а он ничего не сделал, чтобы предупредить.

Разорванные тела, куски мяса, костей и неизвестной субстанции валялись то тут, то там. И плотным слоем укрывала всю поверхность подсыхающая кровь. Запах и правда стоял омерзительный.

— Кошмар, — сказал Каору, рассматривая все с нескрываемым интересом. В его голосе не чувствовалось ни капли сожаления или сострадания. — И это все, что осталось от людей.

Он подошел к телу в разорванных тряпках, поддел носком кроссовка. Его ногу внезапно схватили, и Каору закричал. Синдзи заорал следом.

— Помоги... — хриплый иссохший голос едва различался в тишине.

Глаза без век смотрели на Каору. Синдзи узнал в нем одного из солдат, которые не хотели пускать его в убежище. Его лицо превратилось в кровавое месиво, через разорванную когтями щеку просвечивались зубы и распухший язык. Синдзи потянулся к рюкзаку, чтобы достать бутылку с водой, но ухватил пустоту. Кажется, рюкзак выпал из рук, когда его уволокли в темноту.

— Что тебе надо? — холодно спросил Каору.

— Помоги, — повторил солдат, сжимая его лодыжку.

Синдзи отошел, осматриваясь. Недалеко нашел полупустую бутылку воды, кем-то оброненную. Он ее поднял из лужи крови. Пальцы мгновенно испачкались. Синдзи вернулся обратно, на ходу развинчивая крышку. Он наклонился чтобы дать солдату выпить, но его остановили.

— Каору?

— Не трать на него воду.

— Почему? Ему нужна помощь.

Каору посмотрел на Синдзи как на дурачка и сказал:

— Ему уже ничем не помочь. Дашь ты ему выпить воды, но от этого ничего не изменится. — Каору наклонился и вытащил из-за пояса солдата пистолет. Проверил наличие обоймы и прицел, снял с предохранителя.

Синдзи наблюдал, как Каору наводит дуло на солдата, но остановить это не мог.

— Ничего личного, — проговорил Каору и улыбнулся. — Благодари, что умрешь быстро.

Выстрел был слишком оглушительным. Солдат уставился в небо и так ничего и не успел ответить.

Это привело Синдзи в сознание.

— Ты что творишь?! — накинулся он, продолжая смотреть в потухшие глаза, еще недавно бывшие живыми. В ушах эхом стоял звон выстрела. — Он же человек!

Каору перевел на него непонимающий взгляд и удивленно сказал:

— Он бы все равно умер. Я всего лишь помог.

— Так не помогают!

— Но он бы мучился от жажды, истек кровью и все равно бы умер. Уж лучше так, — Каору поднял пистолет, давая его рассмотреть на фоне белой испачканной рубашки. Он поймал взгляд Синдзи, спросил: — Или ты хотел дать ему попить водички, а потом бы тащил на себе до следующего убежища, выполняя каждую просьбу?

Синдзи не думал о том, что хотел делать после. Наверное, именно так и поступил бы.

— Ты не учел одно, — продолжил Каору и подошел к нему. — Он стал бы для тебя обузой и пользовался бы тобой, как ему угодно. Потому что именно ты его спас, потащил с собой, и отказаться от него с каждой минутой тебе было бы все тяжелее. И ты бы жалел, что предложил ему выпить воды, когда мог пройти мимо.

— Я бы так не поступил.

— Тебе нравится смотреть, как умирают другие?

— Что? Нет. Откуда ты вообще такое взял?

С каждым новым вопросом Каору Синдзи все больше терялся и запутывался в его и собственных суждениях.

— Тогда зачем он тебе?

— Разве чтобы помочь человеку нужна какая-то причина? — Синдзи облизал сухие губы, чувствуя привкус крови. — Разве я не могу помочь только потому, что могу?

— А если бы их было несколько, всем бы помог?

— Да.

— И всех бы потащил на себе к следующему убежищу?

— Да.

— Как?

— Придумал бы.

— А может, остался бы рядом с ними и выхаживал до наступления темноты, чтобы посмотреть, как твари выходят доделать то, что не закончили в предыдущий раз?

Синдзи твердо смотрел в ответ.

— Ты меня до сих пор поражаешь, — Каору закатил глаза, покачал головой. — После всего, что тут случилось, во что превратилась наша жизнь, ты до сих пор такой же наивный.

— Это плохо?

Каору усмехнулся, поднял голову и посмотрел в небо.

— Он тебя не хотел пускать в убежище, а теперь ты хочешь его спасти. Неравноценный обмен, тебе так не кажется?

— Все равно, — Синдзи надулся. Он считал, что помощь ближнему не нуждается в оплате.

— Он бы тебя убил, — Каору посмотрел на Синдзи, склонил голову набок.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ты сам можешь ответить на этот вопрос, — Каору спрятал пистолет за пояс штанов и осмотрелся.

Синдзи ничего не ответил.

Он вернулся к вопросу позднее, когда искал собственный рюкзак, придавленный телом Кадзи. Вытащил его, проверил запасы еды — еще хватит на пару дней, если сильно экономить, — и присел рядом.

Синдзи до сих пор не знал, что говорить над трупами умерших. Если бы он мог, то всех бы похоронил, но их было слишком много. Вряд ли бы на каждого у Синдзи хватило слов. Все, что он мог сказать, это банальное и никому не нужное:

— Простите меня.

Подошел Каору и стал рядом. Он нашел руку Синдзи и сжал в своей. Его молчаливая поддержка была лучше слов.

— Не грузись, — сказал Каору несколько минут спустя, когда они вернулись на место своего ночлега, чтобы перекусить. Каору откуда-то натаскал бутербродов, пару бутылок с водой, и даже кетчуп где-то нашел.

Синдзи кивнул. Если бы необходимость пополнить запасы не загнала его в тупик, он бы не пришел.

— Они бы все равно долго не продержались, — добавил Каору, прожевывая очередной кусок бутерброда.

— Ты меня не успокоишь.

— Я подслушал разговор солдат, — Каору словно не услышал Синдзи. — Они хотели половину людей убить.

Синдзи посмотрел на него.

— Ты врешь. Солдаты должны защищать мирное население.

— Как можно защитить гражданских, когда ты едва держишься на ногах, а запасы еды с каждым днем уменьшаются с огромной скоростью? — Каору облизнул вымазанный в кетчупе палец. — Они хотели сегодня часть людей вывести наружу, отвести их подальше и оставить. Твари бы сделали все остальное.

— Это жестоко.

Каору лишь пожал плечами:

— Это выживание.

Синдзи иногда задавался вопросом, что творится в голове у Каору, который настолько выбивался среди всех его знакомых, что казался сумасшедшим. Ответа, впрочем, он так пока и не нашел. Наверное, к лучшему.

— Все равно я не хочу так выживать, — сказал Синдзи. Есть расхотелось, и он завернул бутерброд в пленку, засунул в рюкзак.

— Придется. Ты же прошел огромное расстояние и до сих пор не умер, так что это судьба, — улыбнулся Каору.

Он поднялся, отряхнул штаны от немногочисленных крошек. Взгляд упал на его ноги, переобутые в тяжелые сапоги. Насколько Синдзи помнил, у Каору были кроссовки. Неужели снял с кого-то? Синдзи едва унял любопытство. И так понятно, что Каору снял их с мертвого, потому что мертвому обувь уже не нужна. И что-то в этом было правильно, вот только Синдзи никак не хотел принимать подобное правило.

— Нужно сходить и набрать больше еды, — Каору посмотрел на распахнутые двери убежища. — Идешь?

Едва Каору двинулся, как Синдзи подскочил и схватил его за плечо, останавливая.

— Ты с ума сошел?

— А что в этом такого?

Похоже, Каору не понимал. Ну да, он же был только здесь и не знал, как это обычно бывало.

— Твари там, внутри. — Синдзи смотрел на покореженные металлические двери с глубокими царапинами. Высохшая корка крови, внутренностей и других частей тел, над которыми собрались мухи, блестела на солнце. От вечерних туч не осталось и следа на небе.

— С чего ты взял? — Каору не поверил, но потом переменился в лице. — А, вот оно что. Они там прячутся.

— Какое-то время, — Синдзи не хотел об этом говорить. Когда говоришь, то вспоминаешь, и было одно воспоминание протяженностью в несколько дней, от которого Синдзи с удовольствием избавился бы. — А потом, когда ничего не остается, они ищут другое скопление людей, чтобы там...

Воспоминания затопили сознание. Кажется, это была пятая остановка — бомбоубежище стандартного образца. Синдзи к нему пришел уставший, но довольный — дошел очень быстро. Его даже не насторожило, что на входе не было солдат. Не обратил он внимание и на тишину с разбитыми прожекторами. Распахнутые двери он прошел в надежде, что наконец-то сможет нормально поесть и попить. Сюрприз ожидал на первом этаже, когда темнота окончательно его поглотила. Синдзи вляпался во что-то мягкое, издавшее чмокающий звук. Запахло разложившимся мясом. Синдзи вырвало. Когда он поднялся и осмотрелся, в темноте появилось несколько заинтересованных горящих взглядов.

Отступив на шаг, Синдзи сглотнул. Он не рассчитывал, что вместо людей найдет тварей.

Сжимая в руке фонарик, Синдзи пытался найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Выбежать через вход бессмысленно — не успеть, слишком далеко забрался. Искать отдельную комнату? Но Синдзи не мог сориентироваться, в какой части находится, — он видел план убежища, но не получалось вспомнить, в которую из сторон бежать и какое расстояние нужно преодолеть. Как только он включит фонарик — остальные твари проснутся, и тогда уж точно все шансы выжить пропадут.

Он осторожно отступал. Следующий шаг — и он уперся спиной в рубильник на стене. Это и было его спасением. Мысленно попросив богов о помощи, Синдзи включил его. Вспыхнул свет. Твари проснулись, дезориентированные. Сам Синдзи, зажмурившийся перед включением света, открыл глаза, осмотрелся и бросился бежать к дверям, ведущим в душевые комнаты, перепрыгивая сваленные в кучу тела. Он слышал, как твари бежали следом, одна за другой, выстраиваясь в огромную группу.  
Тридцать метров — и он спасен.

Дыхание сбивалось и затруднялось. Прицепившаяся к ноге конечность тормозила и громко стучала выступающей обнаженной костью.

Двадцать метров.

Рюкзак бил по спине, мешая бежать. Замедлял неимоверно. Хотелось его бросить.

Пять метров.

Синдзи протянул руку. Всего секунда, чтобы толкнуть дверь, схватить ручку и закрыть ее с обратной стороны.

Генератор издал непонятный звук, треснул, и все вокруг погрузилось в темноту.

Синдзи вытащил из кармана фонарик, включил его и отбросил в сторону. Он услышал, как часть тварей отвлеклась на него, но ближайшие, которые клацали зубами и задевали рюкзак, осталась верными выбранной цели.

Тяжелая лапа подсекла ноги. Синдзи споткнулся, влетел носом в дверь. Ладони уцепились за металлическую ручку. Он поднялся и захлопнул дверь, подпер спиной. От мощного толчка следом едва не полетел на пол. Огромная лапа просунулась в образовавшийся проем. Синдзи сильнее надавил на дверь. Послышался скулеж и лапа исчезла.

Синдзи отдышался, нащупал в темноте защелку, которую дрожащими руками задвинул. Из разбитого носа перестала течь кровь. Когда рычание и толчки в дверь перестали пугать, Синдзи осмотрелся. Привыкшие к темноте глаза не заметили ни подозрительных теней, ни чего-либо огромного и опасного.

Синдзи достал из рюкзака еще один фонарь, нащупав его в недрах между обернутым в пленку последним бутербродом и пустой пластиковой бутылкой из-под воды. Он включил фонарик и закричал, зажимая рот ладонью. Фонарик выскользнул из мокрых от крови рук и покатился по кафелю, освещая то, что Синдзи не хотел бы видеть.

Вся душевая была завалена освежеванными протухшими трупами. Напротив сидела женщина с раскинутыми руками. Из ее распоротого живота вывалились наружу все внутренности. Разодранная одежда, грудь, шея истекали кровью. Распахнутые глаза на заваленной набок голове смотрели прямо на Синдзи. Изо рта сочилось что-то, похожее на слюну.

Несколько долгих часов Синдзи сидел, уткнувшись в колени и не поднимая взгляда. Как можно что-то осмотреть, когда на тебя таращится... это? Пару раз Синдзи вырвало — запах стоял тошнотворный. Вокруг не стихали звуки какого-то копошения и движения, из-за чего приходилось затыкать уши и заставлять себя ничего не слышать.

Когда он успокоился, привык к запаху и перестал обращать внимание на звуки, Синдзи протянул руку к фонарику и сжал его как можно сильнее дрожащими руками. Выключил, включил — все работало хорошо, батарейки хватало еще на час-полтора. Он поднялся, посветил перед собой на труп женщины, рассматривая его, и вновь отпрянул. Желудок сжало очередным спазмом, и Синдзи вырвало. Картинка осталась запечатленной в голове навсегда.

Черт, ну почему он подошел к ней? Зачем? Зачем?

Во внутренностях трупа копошилось множество опарышей, червей и прочей мелкой гадости. От одного воспоминания о которых Синдзи вновь стошнило.

Остальные тела осматривать не хотелось - и так было ясно, что с ними происходит то же самое. Однако сделать это пришлось, чтобы найти хоть что-нибудь полезное. К сожалению, поиски не увенчались успехом. Можно было обыскать трупы, но Синдзи так и не смог заставить себя прикоснуться к чужой плоти.

В душевой Синдзи провел сорок четыре часа и двадцать одну минуту. Он выбрался из нее только тогда, когда убедился, что твари покинули убежище. Почти двое суток он слушал, как они за стеной развлекаются. Почти двое суток он жил рядом с разлагающимися телами. Почти двое суток он не мог спать. Почти двое суток он мечтал выбраться на поверхность только затем, чтобы доказать самому себе, что он не такой уж слабак. И раз продержался день, то продержится еще один, не смотря на то, что всякая дрянь ползала по нему на своих маленьких тонких лапках, и от нее приходилось постоянно защищаться, снимать с себя...

— Синдзи, — Каору тронул его за руку, заглядывая в глаза.

Он вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность. То, что ему удалось пережить, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что было сейчас.  
— Ты же будешь... — Синдзи запнулся, оформляя неопределенное желание в просьбу. — Со мной?

Синдзи не хотел опять оставаться в одиночестве. Иногда казалось, что он сошел с ума и сидит в психбольнице, а его пичкают успокоительными, пока он бродит по выдуманному разрушенному миру.

— Конечно, — Каору закинул руку ему на плечо, улыбнулся. — Даже если ты меня ненавидишь, я все равно буду с тобой.  
Ненавидеть за смерть солдата?

Синдзи обернулся и посмотрел на труп, равнодушно лежащий вдалеке. Наверное, Каору прав. Попади Синдзи в ситуацию, где ему пришлось бы пробираться по заполненному тварями убежищу с кем-то на плечах, погибли бы они оба. Точно так же, как погиб Кадзи.

Наверное, эгоистично так думать, но...

— Спасибо, — ответил Синдзи. — Для меня это правда очень важно.

— Я знаю.


	3. Chapter 3

Пейзаж не менялся вот уже несколько часов. Палящее солнце освещало опустошенные здания с выбитыми окнами. По улицам ветер гонял обрывки разноцветной бумаги. Куски одежды развевались подобно флагам, зацепившись за фонари, дорожные знаки и выпирающие трубы. Лопнувшие кабели электросетей где-то провисали, а где-то лежали на земле, свернувшись в огромный шар. Из него торчали обугленные конечности. Человеческие кости под ногами трескались и опадали трухой, всюду было множество останков. И они не только валялись на земле, но и висели на фонарных столбах, деревьях, рекламных проспектах или еще где. Покинутые покореженные машины приходилось обходить.

Запах никуда не исчез. На замкнутых городских улицах он почти не менялся, поэтому вонь стояла невыносимая. Не только из-за разлагавшихся трупов, но и из-за забившейся канализации.

— Можно же было и обойти, — в который раз сказал Каору, пиная попавший под ноги полуспущенный футбольный мяч.

Мяч пролетел через перекресток, ударился в огромный потухший экран и отлетел обратно вместе с осколками стекла.

— Нет, лучше идти по линии, — ответил Синдзи и поправил платок на лице. Его подарил Каору со словами, что нечего дышать всякой дрянью, которая может быть заразной. Удивительно, но платок пах корицей, перебивая запах разложения. Но Синдзи больше думал о Каору, который его повязывал, о том, как он касался пальцами линии волос на его шее, изредка задевая кожу, нежели о запахе. — Не заблудимся.

— А ты разве не знаешь, куда нам надо?

— Я в другом районе жил и тут редко бывал, — Синдзи всмотрелся в карту. Ее он одолжил в одном из полуразрушенных магазинчиков, торговавших туристическими безделушками. Каору еще спросил, не оставил ли он деньги, но Синдзи предпочел проигнорировать его вопрос.

— До заката успеем?

Синдзи посмотрел на часы, вздохнул. Оставалось меньше часа. Если они не поторопятся, то их могут поймать. О нахождении убежищ в огромном городе Синдзи не знал. Как и не знал о том, как их вычислить. Если бы им удалось кого-то встретить, то можно было бы расспросить, но их окружали только бетон, металл и останки. Был вариант пойти на ближайшую станцию метро, но рисковать не хотелось - их могли встретить неприветливо, а у Синдзи единственного был бронежилет. Каору все еще бегал в своей светлой рубашке и ни о чем не волновался. Им рисковать Синдзи не хотел.

— Не знаю, — Синдзи покачал головой и прикусил губу, вновь обращаясь к карте. Все то время, что они шли, Синдзи ловил себя на мысли, что украдкой следит за Каору. — Надо искать безопасное место для ночевки.

Ну вот, мало того, что Синдзи не знал, куда идти, так еще и Каору за собой потащил. Он-то привык, что твари его не трогают, но при мыслях о том, что они они могут сделать с Каору, его захлестывало волнением и паникой. Приходилось себя успокаивать — он ни за что не даст погибнуть Каору и сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы защитить. Хотя защитник из Синдзи был никудышный. Он был слишком бесполезен для отца, который его не замечал, поэтому Каору тоже все поймет и отвернется.

Меньше всего Синдзи хотел, чтобы Каору в нем разочаровался.

— Что у тебя там не получается? — Каору стал рядом, касаясь его плеча своим.  
Синдзи отвлекся на прикосновение, и все вернулось в норму. Каору еще не умер, он рядом, не уходит и всегда может вовремя поддержать. Наверное, Каору не понимал, как иногда влияет на Синдзи его присутствие. И к лучшему, иначе бы он посмеялся над ним.

— Покажи, где мы.

— Вот тут. — Синдзи ткнул пальцем в точку, помеченную знаком станции метро. Потом повел выше и остановился в ничем не примечательном районе. — Нам надо попасть сюда.

— Далековато. — Каору протянул ладонь, поставил палец на месте их прибывания и повел по улицам, которые необходимо пройти. Остановился в точке рядом с пальцем Синдзи, задевая его. Синдзи едва удержался, чтобы не отдернуть ладонь. — Особенно если идти по этому маршруту. Очень долго.

— Я не знаю других вариантов. — Синдзи не убирал ладонь, продлевая ощущение соприкосновения. — Будь у нас машина...

Каору скептично взглянул на Синдзи, перевел взгляд на проезжую часть. У обочины стояли оставленные машины с покореженными бамперами, оторванными дверцами и сорванными крышами. Спущенные колеса некоторых валялись рядом.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что машину мы не найдем?

Синдзи вздохнул:

— Я не умею водить.

— Еще скажи, что у тебя нет прав и ты несовершеннолетний.

— Каору, я не хочу разбиться только из-за того, что кто-то слишком смелый.

— Поэтому идешь пешком, да?

— Ну и пусть, — насупился Синдзи. — И вообще, мы до темноты не успеем. Солдат сказал, что добираться до моего убежища больше суток, — он свернул карту и засунул ее в карман. Неловко поправил пропитавшийся потом бронежилет, от которого тело чесалось, но снимать не рисковал. — Нам лучше поискать ночлег.

В который раз Синдзи поймал на себе нечитаемый серьезный взгляд Каору. Такой взгляд он замечал еще с того времени, как они учились в одном классе и спали в одной кровати.

— Ты прав, — согласился Каору с улыбкой. Ветер трепал его грязные волосы, на которых следы крови слишком сильно выделялись. — Утром отправимся, как раз успеем до темноты.

— Без машины.

— Пешком, — уточнил Каору, продолжая улыбаться и рассматривать его в ответ. Иногда Каору слишком смущал обычными ответами, отчего хотелось сквозь землю провалиться. Синдзи никак не мог понять, почему с ним такое случалось.

Он нервно облизнулся и посмотрел под ноги. Кроссовки с трудом выдерживали длинный путь, как и остальная одежда. От куртки и рубашки Синдзи давно избавился — их разорвали в клочья. Майка еще была цела, поэтому бронежилет был дополнительной преградой, защищавшей от пыли. Штаны, еще более-менее целые, удерживал накрепко ремень, но все же переодеться иногда хотелось невыносимо.

— Лучше поднимемся повыше, — сказал Синдзи, боясь поднять взгляд и посмотреть на Каору. — Забаррикадируем дверь и как-нибудь переждем ночь.

— И как высоко?

— Например, — Синдзи обвел взглядом ближайшие дома и ткнул пальцем перед собой, — вон туда. Офисное здание корпорации. Выглядит крепко.

Каору оценил идею Синдзи и поддержал ее. Он всегда соглашался с Синдзи.

— Тогда идем. Надеюсь, у них там есть душевые кабинки. Умираю, как хочу в душ.

Синдзи согласился. Он сам невероятно хотел скинуть с себя пропотевшие майку и бронежилет и, наконец, нормально помыться и расслабиться. И еще хотелось, чтобы Каору отмыл свои волосы от крови. При взгляде на них Синдзи иногда казалось, что у Каору на голове кровоточащая рана. Или того хуже — Синдзи сходит с ума и разговаривает с трупом.

 

***

 

До мертвого времени у них оставалось еще тридцать две минуты. В здании насчитывалось этажей пятьдесят, что было очень хорошо. Они были на сорок пятом, когда Каору скинул тяжелый рюкзак, взметнув облачко пыли, и прислонился к стене.

— Все, хватит уже. — Он чихнул. — Больше не могу.

Синдзи наклонился, упираясь ладонями в колени. Оба тяжело дышали от крутого и сложного подъема. Кое-где лестница была разрушена, поэтому приходилось проявлять чудеса ловкости и спортивной подготовки, чтобы перепрыгнуть образовавшуюся яму или по самому краешку, удерживаясь за перила, подняться на пролет выше.

— Нам надо на последний, — отдышавшись, сказал Синдзи. Платок с лица он стянул еще в самом начале, чтобы не задохнуться. — Там есть комнаты отдыха, душевая, кровать и кухня.

Синдзи выпрямился. Рюкзак оттягивал плечо, спина ныла и болела от любого движения. Кожа взмокла. Наверняка от него несло.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Когда маленьким был, мы жили в другом городе и приезжали сюда с мамой по делам. Нас всегда провожали на верхние этажи — у них тут комнаты для важных гостей. Не знаю, почему не гостиницы, но вот... — Синдзи неопределенно развел руками и неловко улыбнулся.

— Мне нравится узнавать о тебе все больше и больше, — сказал Каору и поднял свой рюкзак. — Сколько у нас еще времени?

Синдзи посмотрел на часы:

— Двадцать семь минут. — Он перевел взгляд на рюкзак и едва не застонал в голос. Стоило представить его тяжесть, как плечи будет натирать от лямок, и все рвение преодолеть последние пять этажей испарялось. Нога и так уже распухла и невыносимо болела, а Синдзи молча терпел. Он не хотел представлять, что увидит, когда разденется. Нужно как-то обработать рану, но... нечем. И с этим приходилось смириться. Не сдохнет в пасти тварей, так умрет от заражения и инфекции.

— Если водопровод в порядке, то придется принимать душ вместе для экономии времени, — Каору подошел, наклонился и поднял рюкзак Синдзи, закинул себе на второе плечо. — Нельзя терять ни минуты. Неизвестно, что там впереди.

Сил возражать не было. Синдзи потянулся за рюкзаком, но Каору пошел вперед. Оставалось последовать за ним - каждый шаг давался с трудом. Все-таки повезло, что с ним был Каору - уверенный и сильный, знающий, что делать.

Пятнадцать минут на принятие душа было роскошью. Водопровод был целым, правда, горячая вода отсутствовала, но это уже никого не волновало. Каору издал радостный вздох облегчения, когда немного ржавая и застоявшаяся вода полилась, постепенно очищаясь. Он быстро разделся и ступил под холодные струи. Волосы мгновенно намокли, кожа покрылась пупырышками, но Каору улыбался.

Синдзи еще некоторое время рассматривал его спину и гипнотизирующие движения рук, намыливающих волосы, и замотал головой, возвращаясь в реальность. Нужно спешить, а не любоваться телом Каору. Нет, не любоваться, а рассматривать, есть ли на нем раны. Да, именно так.

Неприятные мысли о душевой комнате в одном из убежищ Синдзи гнал как можно дальше. Тут не было трупов, и он был не один. Да и твари за стеной не пытались прорваться.

Расстегивая бронежилет, Синдзи украдкой взглянул на Каору — ну что поделаешь, не удержался, — и столкнулся с обращенными к нему красными глазами. Синдзи, застигнутый с поличным, тут же отвел взгляд и поторопился с раздеванием. Постепенно движения замедлялись, все больше выдавая неловкость и неуверенность.

— Хватит на меня смотреть, — наконец попросил Синдзи, снимая штаны. Разодранная рана выглядела неплохо, но распухла. Заниматься ей было некогда, а теперь уже поздно искать аптечку. — Сложно раздеваться, когда на тебя смотрят.

— А если мне нравится на тебя смотреть?

— Все равно не надо, — Синдзи остался в трусах, но взглянуть на Каору не решался.

— Почему?

— Потому что я слишком обычный, чтобы тратить на меня время. — Синдзи расстегнул ремешок на запястье и положил часы поверх сваленной в кучу одежды, циферблатом в сторону душа.

— А кого ты тогда считаешь привлекательным?

Синдзи посмотрел на Каору, стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже груди. Это было довольно сложно — хотелось рассматривать всего Каору, даже протянуть руку и коснуться его, чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий, рядом, и вовсе не плод его воображения. Уж слишком неожиданно и донельзя вовремя он появился. До сих пор не верилось в его реальность.

— Например, ты довольно красивый, — сказал Синдзи, посмотрев под ноги. Он никогда никому не говорил ничего подобного.

— Я рад, что нравлюсь тебе.

Синдзи поднял голову.

— Нет, я имел ввиду, что девчонки в классе всегда на тебя смотрели, спрашивали о том, какой ты, дарили любовные письма, делились бенто и... — постепенно голос стал слишком тихим, и Синдзи замолчал. В самом деле, нашел что говорить.

— Меня не интересует их мнение, — отрезал Каору и шагнул к нему. — Меня интересует твое.

Синдзи невольно отступил, оглянулся — места было мало для двоих. Ситуация нервировала, сердце предательски стучало, а сознание подкидывало картинки дальнейших событий.

— Так ты идешь мыться или нет? — спросил Каору. — Времени мало. Надо бы еще одежду постирать.

— Д-да, конечно. — Синдзи несмело, но облегченно кивнул. Конечно же, Каору не из тех, кто будет с ним что-то делать. Вряд ли он вообще что-то хотел делать. Откуда вообще взялись такие мысли? Каору не причинит ему вреда, как Синдзи мог об этом забыть?

Как назло, вторая кабинка не работала. Сколько бы Синдзи не выворачивал с противным писком кран, воды не было.

— Ну что ты там возишься? — Каору оказался за спиной. Слишком близко. Синдзи почувствовал запах мыла и ощутил горячее дыхание на коже.

Каору протянул руку, задевая плечо, и начал крутить вентили. От его прикосновения по коже побежали мурашки. Секундный холод сменился жаром, прилившим не только к щекам.

— Не работает. — Забывая о том, что Каору находится сзади, Синдзи отступил и уперся спиной ему в грудь.  
Каору обнял одной рукой, пытаясь второй включить воду. Две долгие минуты они стояли так.

— Хм… Тогда идем ко мне.

Синдзи не успел возразить, а Каору уже потащил его в свою кабинку и бесцеремонно пихнул под ледяную воду. Синдзи тут же выпрыгнул из-под потока, едва не упал из-за не вовремя подвернувшейся ноги, но устоял. Он отплевывался от забившейся в нос и рот воды.

— Ты с ума сошел? — воскликнул он, пытаясь проморгаться. — Я не был готов!

— Зато я был. — На лице Каору появилась довольная улыбка. — Согрелся?

— При таком подходе не только согреешься, — Синдзи фыркнул, растирая ледяную воду по коже и кое-как привыкая к холоду.

— Не бойся, я тебе всего лишь спинку потру. — При этом у него был такой хитрый взгляд, что Синдзи невольно заподозрил, что Каору думает о чем угодно, но только не о своем предложении.

Подозрительно буравя его взглядом, Синдзи все же сдался под напором его искренности. Вздумай Каору что-то сделать, уже давно бы сделал.

— Ладно, только быстро. — Синдзи снял трусы, в очередной раз чувствуя на себе изучающий взгляд.

Он встал под воду, которая была уже не такой холодной, и позволил себе отдаться мягким рукам Каору. Его прикосновения расслабляли, словно стирая все события и неприятные воспоминания, и возвращали в прошлое, когда о тварях никто никогда и не слышал.

— Лучше? — спросил Каору, смывая мыло с плеч.

— Намного, — тихо проговорил Синдзи, опираясь ладонью о мокрый кафель. Он перенес вес на здоровую ногу и старался удержать шаткое равновесие на скользком полу. — Спасибо.

— Всегда рад помочь, — тут же откликнулся Каору. Его ладонь легла между лопаток и замерла. — Знаешь, я хотел...

Запищали часы, разрушив уединение.

— Нам бы еще постирать все не мешало бы, — вздохнул Каору и выключил воду. Он вернулся к сложенным вещам и принялся перебирать грязную одежду. — Можно закрыться тут, конечно. Все располагает...

— Нет! — невольно вырвалось у Синдзи, и он поспешно закрыл рот ладонью.

— Почему?

Синдзи не мог ответить. При всем желании не получилось бы все рассказать сейчас. Они смотрели друг на друга, а часы пищали с каждой секундой промедления с меньшим интервалом.

Сдавшись, Синдзи первым отвел взгляд.

— Мы все равно уже ничего не успеем. — Каору поднял штаны и натянул на мокрую кожу. — Надо поискать, чем бы накрыться.

Управились за две минуты. Часы не стихали, подстегивая действовать еще быстрее, почти на пределе своих возможностей. Повезло, что в расположении комнат ничего не изменилось. Стянув сырое одеяло вместе с покрывалом с кровати и прихватив несколько пыльных подушек — вытряхивать их было некогда, — Синдзи вернулся в душевую. Каору уже сидел и раскладывал сухую одежду, захваченную из гардероба.

Скинув все в одном углу, они забаррикадировали дверь. Расстелив одеяло и разложив подушки, Синдзи сел и устало перевел дух. Они успели и даже позволили себе немного расслабиться. Оставалось надеяться, что до верхнего этажа твари не доберутся. А если доберутся, то не вынесут дверь.

Каору подобрался ближе и, обхватив ледяными пальцами больную ногу, недовольно вздохнул.

— Надо обработать, — он выудил откуда-то разбитую аптечку. Перебирая содержимое, недовольно хмурился. — Пусто почти, ну хоть бинты есть. Надеюсь, там, куда мы идем, есть врачи.

Синдзи смотрел, как Каору наспех протирал рану, накладывал повязку и туго бинтовал ногу. Каждое касание отдавалось приятной дрожью, рождая непривычные желания.

— Вот, накинь, — Каору протянул рубашку, когда закончил. — По твоей майке уже мусорка плачет.

Синдзи сидел в трусах, не рискнув надевать старую одежду, от которой несло горьковато-кислым запахом. Он прямо так и выходил — стесняться было некого, а пыль... черт с ней, не хрустальный, переживет.

— Спасибо.

Переодевались в молчании. Рубашка была на несколько размеров больше и, даже застёгнутая, висела на нём тряпкой. Каору задумчиво смотрел на Синдзи несколько минут, пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде "Жаль, моя грязная" и отошел выключить свет. Легли на одеяло, оставляя между собой приличное расстояние. Каору укрыл их покрывалом и сократил расстояние настолько, что Синдзи почти чувствовал его дыхание.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Синдзи и, включив фонарик, положил его перед собой. Говорить эту фразу было приятно. Это означало, что он не один, и на душе становилось легче.

— И тебе.

Синдзи лежал к Каору спиной, уткнувшись взглядом в кафель. Спать пока не хотелось. Он прислушивался к звукам за дверью, в любой момент ожидая тварей. Но те не спешили являться. Оставаться в темноте все еще было страшно. Старые воспоминания лезли в голову.

Невольно взгляд нашел черное пятно с кривыми краями и на нем остановился. Чем больше Синдзи всматривался, тем больше оно увеличивалось в размерах, двигалось, набухало и вскоре разделилось на несколько. Еще через некоторое время пятна превратились в тараканов, выползая из одной дыры и занимая все пространство вокруг. Синдзи выжидал, не смея пошевелиться. Он чувствовал, как за спиной лежит чей-то труп. Одно неосторожное движение - и он заденет его, тараканы переползут на него и начнут есть. Поэтому двигаться нельзя.

Наверное, нужно было выключить фонарик, чтобы ничего не видеть.

Нет, тогда бы он чувствовал их копошение, как они подбираются ближе, ползают по коже, забираются в уши, нос, рот, мешая дышать.

Покрывало зашевелилось. Синдзи сглотнул. Он хотел подняться, откинуть покрывало и оказаться как можно дальше от этого места. Ну вот почему он снова здесь?

По ноге поползло маленькое тельце на тонких лапках, задевая волоски. Следом еще одно, и еще. Они пробирались все выше и выше. Синдзи парализовало страхом. Еще несколько секунд, и тараканы заползли под рубашку, вверх к шее. Синдзи с ужасом следил за всем. Он открыл рот, и первый таракан прополз внутрь, останавливаясь на языке. Он пошевелил своими усиками, а потом пополз дальше. Синдзи затошнило, но спазм прервался — тараканы заполняли все, куда могли проползти. Синдзи отплевывался, но дышать с каждым разом было все труднее.

— Синдзи!

Его трясли за плечо, царапая ногтями кожу. Казалось, что это крысы впиваются резцами и пытаются оторвать кусок от тела. А он не может закричать, чтобы позвать на помощь. Кислорода не хватало, он задыхался. Он пытался откашляться, но наружу вырывался лишь хриплый звук.

— Давай же, дыши!

Рот накрыло, и в следующее мгновение в легкие ворвался долгожданный глоток воздуха. Затем еще один, и еще, минуя набившуюся преграду.

— Молодец, дыши...

Синдзи с ужасом распахнул глаза чуть ли не с предсмертным хрипом на губах. Каору склонился, накрыв его рот своим, выдохнул.

Еще один глоток воздуха.

Каору приподнялся, набирая в легкие воздух, и вновь поцеловал.

Так хотелось получить еще больше. Только так он мог дышать, только благодаря Каору. Синдзи поднял оцепеневшие руки и накрыл голову Каору, не давая ему подняться. Еще влажные и жесткие волосы немного отрезвили.

"Ну же, дай еще", — едва не взмолился Синдзи, выпрашивая очередной глоток воздуха, когда Каору приподнялся. Синдзи потянулся следом, ища его губы своими. И Каору дал, только в этот раз ограничился простым поцелуем, длившимся дольше положенного.

У него были сухие, потрескавшиеся от жары губы.

— Ну что, так получше? — спросил Каору, глядя в глаза.

Синдзи не сразу понял, о чем он. Когда до него дошла вся ситуация, он отполз как можно дальше. Сердце бешено стучало, мысли путались, а волнение захлестывало с такой силой, что грозило новым приступом. Он даже ничего не мог сказать — голос подвел.

— Эй, не волнуйся ты так, — попросил Каору и посмотрел в сторону. Казалось, ему это было неприятно делать, но выбора не осталось. — Мы справились с твоим приступом удушья, так что теперь все в порядке. — Он повернулся к нему спиной и лег, накрываясь. — Дыхание пришло в норму. Уж прости, но пришлось импровизировать на ходу.

У Каору просто не было выбора — пакетов они и правда не носили с собой. И Синдзи даже не думал, что с ним может случиться нечто подобное. Это было впервые.

Синдзи еще какое-то время смотрел на спину Каору, а потом лег обратно, чтобы вновь не попасться в ловушку воспоминаний. Фонарик все еще горел, освещая злополучную стену. Синдзи закрыл глаза — не хватало нового приступа, коснулся пальцами губ, вспоминая последний поцелуй. Если Каору не понравилось целовать Синдзи, то Синдзи...

— Прости, — сказал он, нарушая тишину. — Спасибо, что помог.

— Не за что. — Показалось, или Каору ответил не так, как обычно? — В следующий раз предупреждай.

— Я не знал, что так будет.

Каору задвигался, перевернувшись на спину. Заложив руки за голову, спросил:

— По этой причине не хотел тут оставаться?

Отпираться глупо. Синдзи как можно равнодушнее ответил короткое:

— Да.

— Почему?

Синдзи рассказал, что с ним случилось, до мельчайших подробностей. В какой-то момент показалось, что под одеялом вновь завозилась армия букашек, но Каору нашел его ладонь и сжал. Разрывать прикосновение в этот раз Синдзи не спешил.

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Каору.

Синдзи повернул голову, а потом и вовсе перевернулся на бок.

— Не смотри на стену, лучше на меня. И не думай о том, что было. Если снова всякое полезет в голову, просто открой глаза и посмотри на меня.

Каору сжал сильнее ладонь и улыбнулся:

— Я же лучше всяких там кошмаров.

Синдзи кивнул. Он подвинулся ближе, склонил голову, касаясь лбом головы Каору, и тихо прошептал:

— Да, ты намного лучше.


	4. Chapter 4

Проснулся Синдзи поздно. Он сел, скидывая с себя покрывало, и потер заспанные глаза. Часы показывали одиннадцать. Синдзи помнил, что ставил будильник на восемь утра. Странно, что не зазвонил. Каору, что ли, отключил? Синдзи обернулся, но его рядом не было.

Неужели последний день ему привиделся, и он выдумал себе попутчика, чтобы было не так одиноко?

Взяв фонарик, Синдзи посветил на свои вещи, скинутые в углу. Он облегченно выдохнул, когда нашел рюкзак Каору. Нет, он не один и не совсем еще сошел с ума, чтобы выдумывать друзей для разговора. К тому же, он постоянно встречал на пути людей, так что сумасшествие ему не грозило. Наверное.

Поднявшись, Синдзи пошел к сваленной в кучу одежде и присел. Желания одеваться в свое старье не было. В бронежилет — тоже. Наверное, его взял Каору. Ну и ладно, все равно пока не нужен.

Бутылка с водой была пустой. Синдзи притянул рюкзак Каору и расстегнул молнию. Нашел бутылку, открыл и сделал несколько больших глотков. Взгляд привлек белый прямоугольник в расстегнутом внутреннем кармане. Синдзи вытащил его и повертел со всех сторон, рассматривая.

Это был пластиковый пропуск с фотографией Каору. Он на ней хмуро смотрел в камеру красными глазами. Таким Синдзи его редко видел и не знал, что у него есть подобное выражение лица. Судя по шее и оголенным плечам, снимали Каору раздетым по пояс. Вместо имени и фамилии стояло непонятное "Табрис", пропускной номер, пол, максимальный доступ по уровню и штрих-код у самой нижней границы по всей длине пропуска. И перечеркивавший по диагонали водный знак SEELE. На обратной стороне ряд цифр и магнитная полоса.

Перевернув обратно на лицевую сторону, Синдзи всмотрелся в фотографию. Название SEELE было знакомо, опять же из-за работы отца. В один из тех светлых и чудесных воскресных завтраков, когда мама еще была жива, отец как-то начал разговор про компанию, но мать осекла его, напомнив о правиле не разговаривать на рабочие темы. Больше Синдзи ничего не знал.

Каору работает на эту компанию? Тогда почему ничего не рассказал? Почему до сих пор держит пропуск? Как напоминание о старой жизни до появления тварей?

В памяти всплыло хладнокровие, с которым Каору убил солдата. Синдзи бы так точно не смог — смотреть в глаза и спускать курок. Да он даже не знал, как снимать пистолет с предохранителя и проверять обойму. Визуально в фильмах все было просто, но Синдзи оружие если и держал в руках, то не направлял его на людей. Он бы не смог убить человека, мучаясь сомнениями до последней секунды.

Взгляд упал на рюкзак, внутри которого пряталось несколько обернутых в фольгу бутербродов, банки тушенки и пакетики с печеньем.

А вот еще одно совпадение — если Каору был из того убежища, то почему у него был собран рюкзак? Почему он вообще был на поверхности, а не с остальными людьми?

Не хотелось думать, что их встреча была подстроена. Ведь они же случайно встретились, верно? И защищал его Каору тоже потому, что сам того хотел, а не потому, что ему... Что?

Синдзи прикусил нижнюю губу, подавляя обиду. Он вернул пропуск на место, оставив бутылку с водой.

Стоит ли поговорить с Каору на эту тему? Он же всегда отвечал на вопросы Синдзи.

Решив про себя не откладывать разговор, Синдзи поднялся. В этот момент дверь распахнулась. Мокрый Каору вошел внутрь, захлопывая двери. Он молча смотрел на Синдзи, переводил взгляд на открытую бутылку в его руках и полураскрытый рот Синдзи — он как раз собирался сделать глоток.

— Взял у тебя, — пояснил Синдзи чуть хриплым голосом. - У меня пусто.

Каору бросил взгляд на свой рюкзак, кивнул:

— Хорошо.

Показалось, или Каору облегченно выдохнул?

— Что случилось? — спросил наконец Синдзи, чтобы не думать о прошлом Каору. — Почему ты мокрый?

— Там льет как из ведра. — Как Синдзи и предполагал, Каору надел бронежилет. На нем он смотрелся намного лучше, чем на Синдзи, подчеркивая мышцы, которые раньше скрывала одежда. — Вокруг темно.

— Никого не встретил? — заволновался Синдзи.

Был уже день, а твари не вылазили днем. Помимо них оставалось еще две группы, которые были опасны. Первая — животные — исключалась, твари с ними разделывались еще быстрее, чем с людьми. Вторая — самая опасная — люди. Не все они были такими же добрыми, как те, что попадались ранее на пути. Некоторые стреляли на поражение. При Синдзи однажды застрелили напарника, когда они пошли к продовольственному складу, просто за то, что он в шутку спросил о своей доле. Возвращаться в их убежище Синдзи не рискнул, поэтому поплелся дальше, решив, что пусть его лучше считают мертвым.

— Пусто. — Каору протянул сверток одежды. — Ты сам как? Выспался? Нога в порядке?

— Да, — Синдзи неловко улыбнулся. Он быстро оделся в штаны и рубашку, они на два размера были больше его. — Почему ты меня не разбудил?

Не хотелось подозревать, что Каору специально ушел, чтобы связаться со своими и рассказать всю интересующую их информацию.

— Хотел, чтобы ты выспался. Ты очень устал. Да еще и кошмары твои... — Каору взлохматил мокрые волосы, зачесывая их назад и оголяя лоб. — Подумал, что у нас достаточно времени, чтобы дойти до твоего убежища.

— А сам пошел изучать территорию? — Синдзи покачал головой. — А если бы с тобой что-то случилось, и я не знал?

— Ты обо мне волнуешься?

— Конечно! Мы же вместе, так что это естественно.

"Как и не скрывать ничего друг от друга", — закончил он мысленно. Тут же обругав себя за излишнюю подозрительность, Синдзи отстраненно спросил:

— Разве ты бы не переживал, что я куда-то ушел, ничего не сообщив тебе?

И получил мгновенный ответ:

— Ты прав. — Каору присел и начал рыться в своем рюкзаке. Проверял, все ли на месте? — Завтракаем и выдвигаемся. Дождь будет лить целый день, так что надо плащи где-нибудь раздобыть, чтобы не заболеть.

Каору вынул бутерброды и протянул их Синдзи. Сам же сел возле двери и наблюдал, как Синдзи ест. Под его внимательным взглядом кусок в горло не лез, поэтому пришлось попросить на него не пялиться так.

— Тебе же нравятся котики?

— Ну да, — Синдзи проглотил кусок, не совсем понимая, к чему этот вопрос.

— И ты на них смотришь, — продолжал Каору. — Так почему я не могу смотреть на того, кто мне нравится?

— Хватит говорить такие смущающие вещи, — Синдзи готов был провалиться сквозь землю от слишком откровенных слов Каору.

— Почему?

— Я тогда не смогу ни о чем другом думать.

— А если я хочу, чтобы ты думал только обо мне?

Синдзи не рискнул смотреть на Каору. Он бы тогда еще сильнее покраснел — чего один разговор стоил на такую откровенную тему. В отличие от Каору, Синдзи еще ни разу никому не признавался. И, наверное, так никому и не признается. Кому, если большая часть людей, которых он знал, погибли?

Доев, Синдзи собрал вещи и сообщил, что готов выдвигаться. В последний раз окинув взглядом место ночлега, Синдзи вышел из душевой следом за Каору.

На улице было темно, лил дождь. Холод мгновенно забрался под одежду, Синдзи поежился, обхватывая себя руками. Забитые мусором сливы и коллекторы не справлялись с потоком воды, поэтому все кругом занимали огромные лужи. Сперва Синдзи еще пытался как-то перепрыгивать их или искать мелкие островки, но вскоре плюнул на это дело. В кроссовках плюхало и чавкало, и дальше прыгать было бесполезно.

Каору резко остановился и вытянул руку, преграждая путь. Синдзи замер.

— Что такое?

Каору помолчал, только облачко пара вырывалось из его носа. Он медлил с ответом, но все же тихо ответил:

— Что-то впереди. Большое.

Синдзи прислушался. Кроме шума дождя, барабанящего вокруг по машинам, уцелевшим стеклам и вывескам, ничего другого не доносилось. Показалось?

Ладонь Каору дернулась. Синдзи напряг слух, шагнул вперед. Рука Каору оказалась на уровне груди, останавливая и мешая идти дальше. Они переглянулись. Каору мотнул головой, Синдзи нахмурился. А потом услышал вкрадчивое утробное рычание. По спине пробежал холодок. Чмякающий звук отдался в ушах, словно все происходило совсем рядом.

— Что нам делать? — одними губами спросил Синдзи. Твари не должно быть в это время. Откуда она тут? Почему не с остальными?

Каору показал второй ладонью, что лучше отступить и обойти опасную зону. Один из тех жестов, которые используют военные. И опять Синдзи постарался не думать, что Каору специально втерся к нему в доверие, чтобы завести в незнакомое место. Они медленно отступали, шаг за шагом. Синдзи почти не дышал, не чувствовал своего тела от страха, только слышал биение сердца в висках и ощущал руку Каору на груди.

Дождь усилился, застучал сильнее. На поверхности луж появились пузыри. Где-то лопнуло стекло и осыпалось множеством осколков в воду, поднимая брызги. Земля под ногами затряслась, лужи пошли волнами.

— Землетрясение, — прошептал Каору. — Сильное.

Синдзи совсем забыл, что в этом районе объявили уровень опасности.

Тут же раздался рык, и тварь появилась из-за угла. У нее было безволосое тело на мощных лапах, которые с лёгкостью вспарывали асфальт, под толстой кожей ходили мускулы. Огромная морда скалилась острыми клыками, с них капала густая кровавая слюна. Белесые глаза без радужек смотрели на них. Хвост, покрытый серым мехом, мерно мотался из стороны в сторону.

Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга, словно время замедлило ход.

— Бежим, — скомандовал Каору, и все мгновенно пришло в движение.

Они бежали, спотыкались, перепрыгивали через возникавшие препятствия, а дождь нещадно хлестал по лицу. Тварь бежала следом и ни на шаг не отставала.

Рядом прошла трещина, раскалывая напополам зигзагом полотно проезжей части. Синдзи пошатнулся, ногу прострелило резкой болью, и он неловко прыгнул. Каору его поймал и тут же оттолкнул — между ними прыгнула тварь, клацая зубами. Развернувшись, они побежали обратно к разлому, который увеличивался и поглощал мусор вместе с застоявшейся водой.

Несколько улиц смешались в одну. Тварь бежала следом. Ее рев сливался со стоявшим вокруг шумом. Синдзи уже толком не ориентировался, просто бежал вперед изо всех сил. Боль в ноге отошла на второй план, лишь изредка напоминая о себе.

— В стороны! — крикнул Каору.

Они разделились на перекрестке. Синдзи еще какое-то время бежал, пока впереди не вырос другой разлом, перекрывая дальнейший путь. Резко затормозив на самом краю, он замахал руками, удерживая равновесие и пытаясь избежать падения. Кое-как выровнявшись, Синдзи осторожно отступил, глядя в черное нутро, заглатывавшее что ни попадя.

Земля вновь затряслась. Огромные здания, вздымавшиеся ввысь, закачались тонкими тростинками. Сверху что-то загромыхало, металлически заскрежетало. Синдзи поднял голову, морщась от падавших на лицо крупных частых капель, раскрыл от удивления глаза. Приложив ко лбу руку, он рассмотрел огромный хвост пассажирского самолета. Тот кое-как удерживался на разломанной крыше, грозя в любую секунду свалиться. Здание покачивалось, бетон крошился, измельчался, самолет сползал все ниже и ниже.

Раздавшееся вблизи рычание привлекло к себе внимание. Тварь была совсем рядом. Бежать было некуда, если только не прыгать в разлом. Или ждать, когда самолет свалится на голову, или разорвет тварь.

Пока он соображал, тварь побежала на него. Синдзи сорвал со спины рюкзак, замахнулся и ударил ее по морде. Тварь проехала по грязи к самому краю. Мокрая земля под лапами не выдержала веса и отломилась. Тварь заскулила, но выбраться не смогла и полетела вниз.

Тяжело дыша, Синдзи осмотрелся - вдруг еще кто пришел за ним.

Земля затряслась сильнее, и в следующую секунду одновременно с раскатами грома самолет рухнул вместе с бетонными плитами. Синдзи поскользнулся, рюкзак съехал с плеча и исчез в разломе. Неловко взмахнув руками, Синдзи смотрел, как его накрывает самолетом.

Холодное прикосновение к руке отрезвило. Зажав запястье, Синдзи выдернули из-под обломков и дотащили до безопасного места.

— Сдохнуть тут собрался? Какого черта ты стоял как вкопанный?

Каору... Конечно же, это был он, как можно было о нем забыть. Синдзи не мог ничего ответить. В легких горело, нога пульсировала, а в мыслях было пусто, словно память стерли.

— Уходим, живо!

Каору потянул его за собой, и Синдзи не сопротивлялся. За спиной стоял грохот, под ногами тряслась земля, все вокруг рушилось, а Каору ловко лавировал между падающими обломками. Они словно шли по невидимой тропинке, которую не затрагивал катаклизм.

Споткнувшись о велосипед, Синдзи рухнул лицом в грязь. Щеку обожгло болью.

— Нам нельзя останавливаться, — скомандовал Каору, потянув за собой, — давай, поднимайся.

Несмотря на царивший вокруг хаос, из ниоткуда появлялись твари. Их глаза светились, выделяясь в темноте. Они собирались в стаю и преследовали их, но пока не нападали и держались на расстоянии.

— Сколько нам еще? — крикнул Каору. Он был насквозь мокрый.

— Немного. — Синдзи визуально помнил карту, ориентироваться было легче. Он дернул Каору за собой, сворачивая на боковую улицу. — Нам сюда.

Невольно обернувшись, Синдзи прикинул количество тварей. Больше полусотни. Они все смотрели горящими глазами на него, дышали, выпуская облака пара, и выжидали. Они чем-то напоминали армию адских тварей, только огня позади не хватало. Их жажда убийства чувствовалась на расстоянии, пробегая ознобом по коже. Одна тварь, рыча, выбежала вперед, волоча за собой чью-то конечность, но не отпускала, вперив тяжелый взгляд в них.

— Не смотри на них, — Каору схватил Синдзи за руку и потащил за собой.

Дождь постепенно заканчивался, поливая мелкой неприятной моросью.

Впереди раскрывалась невеселая картина. Синдзи помнил ее совсем другой. Там, где раньше возвышались здания, сейчас были одни развалины. Они погребли под собой то немногое, что уцелело после войны с тварями, когда с ними еще боролись при помощи тяжелой артиллерии. Заваленный вход в метро они едва не пропустили - тяжело сосредоточиться, когда в спину дышит смерть множеством пастей.

— Идем к другому входу, — Синдзи потянул за собой Каору. Они так и держались за руки. Окоченевшие пальцы согревались, но все равно было невероятно холодно из-за дождя. — Там был запасной.

— Показывай, — Каору улыбнулся. Его губы посинели, а кожа побелела. Мокрые волосы стали почти прозрачными. На их фоне сильно выделялась красная радужка.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Синдзи. Он коснулся ладонью его щеки, осторожно провел, стирая капли. — Какой же ты холодный.

— Я же сказал, что в порядке, — Каору прикрыл глаза, накрыл ладонь Синдзи своей. — Просто холодно, вот и все. Я не привык разгуливать целый день под ливнем.

Синдзи смутился, но взгляд не отводил. О тварях он уже не думал — не напали раньше, не нападут и сейчас. Он чувствовал, как они остановились, словно удерживаемые невидимой стеной. Может, выползая днем, они только преследовали, но не нападали?

Изучая бледное лицо, чуть подрагивающие губы, дрожащие веки глаз, нахмуренные брови, Синдзи думал, что без Каору ничего бы не получилось. Взгляд опустился на шею, на крепления бронежилета. С одной стороны торчали темные тряпки.

— Не трогай, — попросил Каору, когда Синдзи протянул руку.

— Что это?

— Ничего, о чем бы тебе стоило беспокоиться.

— Ты ранен?

— Всего лишь царапина, скоро заживет. — Каору посмотрел на него и ободряюще улыбнулся. Получилось у него плохо. — Или ты мне не веришь?

Синдзи вздохнул, выпуская облачко пара:

— Верю. Идем быстрее, тут недалеко осталось. Тебе там обязательно помогут.

Каору посмотрел в его лицо, приоткрыл губы, но и в итоге лишь кивнул. Синдзи потянул его за собой, помогая в особо сложных местах перебираться по нагромождениям мусора. Он даже отобрал у Каору рюкзак, чтобы было не так тяжело. Каору не спорил, со всем соглашался — ничего не изменилось в его поведении. Он крепко сжимал его ладонь в своей и послушно шел следом. И совсем неважно, что у Синдзи болела нога, — хотелось хоть чем-то отплатить Каору за помощь.

Они взобрались на очередное нагромождение мусора из побитых машин, обвалившегося бетона, лавочек, светофоров и дорожных знаков, оконных рам и огромного рекламного щита, и остановились. Внизу собралось множество тварей. Они кружили вокруг фигуры в темной куртке и кепке. Человек стоял, сунув руки в карманы, и смотрел перед собой.

— Они его тоже не трогают, — удивился Синдзи. Твари походили на домашних собачек, только без поводков.

— Знаешь его?

— Нет, — Синдзи нахмурился. Тварей можно было приручить? Почему никто не сообщил об этом в другие убежища? — Не могу представить, кто это может быть.

На отца человек не был похож. Это даже не мог быть мужчина или парень. Стройные ноги в облегающем красном трико принадлежали девушке. Синдзи пытался вспомнить, кто мог выжить во время нападения, но подходящих кандидатур не находилось. Разве что Синдзи не видел, кого отец спасал, когда скрылся за секретной панелью.

— Видимо, тебя поджидают, — хмыкнул Каору. — Встречать вышли.

— Нас, — поправил Синдзи. — Я без тебя никуда не пойду.

Каору невесело улыбнулся.

— Эй, долго мне еще тебя ждать? — раздался голос снизу. Точно девчонка. — Спускайся сюда, Синдзи-дурак!

— Ты ее знаешь? — Каору сверлил взглядом девчонку, словно хотел испепелить ее на месте.  
Твари, не больше десятка, были спокойными, но от одного щелчка пальцами они могли разозлиться. Синдзи чувствовал их нарастающее недовольство.

— Нет. Впервые вижу.

— Спускайся, живо! — крикнула вновь девчонка и со злости пнула камень под ногами. — Я не хочу за тобой переться! — Выругавшись на незнакомом языке, она еще раз что-то пнула.

— Иди, — подтолкнул Каору в спину. Синдзи перехватил его за руку:

— Я без тебя не пойду.

— Еще как пойдешь. — Каору сильнее толкнул Синдзи, и тот, не устояв на ногах, съехал, а потом и вовсе пробежал вниз. Под конец его ноги запутались в сетке, и он свалился лицом в лужу перед девчонкой. На пару мгновений перед глазами все потемнело и потонуло в тишине, оставляя резкую боль в ноге.

— Неудачник, — сплюнула девчонка и тихо сказала: — Убейте остальных.

Множество тел с рычанием и победным воем бросилось на горку. Синдзи поднялся, отплевываясь от попавшего в нос и рот песка с водой. Когда обернулся, никого уже не было за спиной.

— Где Каору? — спросил Синдзи. Раненая нога ныла. Еще раз подняться и пойти Синдзи уже не мог - достиг своего предела. — Зачем ты...

— Нигде. — Девчонка подошла, подхватила Синдзи за шкирку и помогла подняться. — Ты остался один, ничто другое тебя интересовать не должно. Прими мои неискренние поздравления за выполненное задание.

— Ответь, — Синдзи вытер губы, стараясь не опираться на раненую ногу. — Зачем натравила на него тварей?

— Дуй за мной, пока они не вернулись и не сожрали нас.

Девчонка критично осмотрела его, хмыкнула, развернулась и пошла в одном ей ведомом направлении. Синдзи сделал несколько шагов и грохнулся на землю.

— Ну что еще? — Она раздраженно вздохнула и вернулась. Вновь подхватила его за шкирку и потащила за собой. — Всего пару метров уже не можешь пройти? Что ты вообще за неудачник такой, что в тебе нуждаются? Без тебя было бы намного проще, так нет, ты за каким-то фигом понадобился... Тоже мне, избранный...

Она еще что-то говорила, но Синдзи ее жалобы почти не слушал. Он больше волновался о Каору и пытался выпутаться из ее железной хватки. И хватает же у нее силы тянуть его за собой.  
Рев прошелся по нервам ледяной волной. Неужели Каору...?

Нет, его не могли поймать и съесть.

Нет. Нет, нет, нет.

Он же живучий. Он же столько раз помогал. Он же агент SEELE, он не может так легко умереть даже с раной на плече!

— Черт. — Девчонка остановилась рядом со стеной и долго с ней возилась. — Да, открывайте уже! Они скоро будут тут! Да, со мной. Хватит тормозить! — Она ударила ногой в стену и опять выругалась на незнакомом языке.

Стена отъехала в сторону, и девчонка закинула Синдзи внутрь как мешок песка. Синдзи ударился спиной о стену, но рюкзак ослабил удар. Девчонка зашла следом, набрала на невидимой панели какой-то код. Двери закрылись, и платформа плавно поехала вниз. Синдзи сидел и смотрел, как под ним на белом полу растекалась лужа грязной воды. Мокрая одежда на фоне кусочка нетронутой цивилизации смотрелась вычурно. Девчонка стояла спиной к нему, сунув руки в карманы.

— Где мы? — спросил Синдзи, обнимая рюкзак — единственная оставшаяся на память мелочь от перехода. Он был уверен, что по прибытии у него отберут все вещи.

— В убежище. Все остальное тебе расскажут на месте.

Раскрыв незаметно рюкзак — внутри лифта могла быть камера, — Синдзи нашел пропуск Каору и спрятал его в карман штанов. Пусть хоть что-то останется на память.

— Я думал, тут всех убили...

Девчонка развернулась и ударила ногой стену рядом с головой Синдзи. Она наклонилась, из-под кепки выскользнула рыжая прядь. Синдзи поднял голову и заглянул в лицо девчонки - черная повязка закрывала один глаз, но не могла скрыть нескольких шрамов.

— Не беси меня своей глупостью еще больше, — прошипела она. — Иначе...

Двери открылись, и девчонка мгновенно убрала ногу и сложила на груди руки.

— Миссия завершена, — сказала она заглянувшей внутрь женщине. — Я свободна?

— Да, Аска, иди отдыхать. — Женщина вошла внутрь и присела рядом с Синдзи. — Меня зовут Мисато Кацураги. Ты находишься на базе, сюда твари не проникнут. Синдзи, ты в безопасности. Тебе больше нечего бояться, все закончилось.

Синдзи сильнее сжал рюкзак, недоверчиво рассматривая Мисато. Он бросил печальный взгляд в спину Аски, снимавшей с себя мокрую куртку. Она осталась в облегающем второй кожей костюме, ее правую руку сковывала какая-то непонятная металлическая конструкция. Рядом с ней уже вилось несколько людей в белых халатах.

— Тебе здесь понравится, — Мисато забрала у него рюкзак и закинула себе на плечо, Синдзи накрыли теплым одеялом. — Идем, осмотрим тебя. Ты, наверное, проголодался.

— Почему... — Синдзи приподнялся, но боль вновь дала о себе знать, и он сел обратно. — Почему тут нет обычных людей? Они знают, что тут есть что-то такое огромное и безопасное?

— Увы, это секретный объект. Мы исследуем тварей и природу их появления, варианты управления ими и способы убийства. — Мисато подозвала нескольких людей в белых халатах. Они подняли Синдзи и усадили в кресло-каталку. — Ты молодец, что вернулся.

Синдзи уже подумал о том, что зря он вернулся. Но другого места, куда бы он мог пойти и остаться, не было. Каору мог бы что-нибудь придумать, но его, к сожалению, рядом не было. И все из-за того, что Синдзи позвал его с собой и бросил в самом конце, не сумев защитить.

— Твой отец переживал, что ты не выжил.

Скорее переживал, что очередной образец для эксперимента пропал.

— У меня не было выбора.

На самом деле был. Но Синдзи выбрал самый легкий путь. Отец всегда все решал за Синдзи, и Синдзи привык безоговорочно следовать за ним, неважно, принесет это ему пользу или нет. В этот раз все было точно так же. Синдзи мог спокойно предложить Каору уйти в какое-нибудь тихое место и там жить дальше, ведь он был мертвым для отца. Но упертость Синдзи вновь подставила его.

Пока его везли, Синдзи осматривал огромный ангар с несколькими самолетами, машинами, танками. Они смотрелись обыденно, но при условии, каким стал мир на поверхности, теряли весь смысл. Даже если твари прорвутся вниз, то вряд ли до техники кто-то успеет добраться и воспользоваться ей.

— Мы тебя отправим на диагностику, — продолжала Мисато.

— А как же Каору?

— Каору? — На лице Мисато мелькнуло удивление. — А он... Кто такой?

— Он был со мной, — Синдзи приподнялся, одеяло соскользнуло с плеч. Не может быть, чтобы ему привиделся Каору. Они же столько времени провели рядом, разговаривали, ели. — Мы вместе пришли.

— Не было снаружи никого, кроме тебя и Аски, - Мисато поправила одеяло и скомандовала: — Направьте его сразу на больничный этаж. Ужин принесите в палату. Все прошло не без последствий, похоже, его болезнь прогрессирует.

— Со мной все порядке! — Синдзи отмахивался от протянутых к нему рук. Не может быть, чтобы Каору, с которым Синдзи провел столько времени, был плодом его воображения. — Просто ответьте, почему Каору оставили снаружи?

Он свалился с коляски, пополз к лифту, на котором приехал:

— Он там! Он ранен! — Он отбивался здоровой ногой, отпихивал особо ретивых врачей и продолжал ползти к дверям. — Вы должны ему помочь!

Крепкая рука схватила его за больную ногу и сжала, выворачивая. Синдзи заорал. От боли из глаз полились слезы.

— Помогите ему! — кричал он до хрипоты, когда его усаживали в кресло и привязывали. — Он должен быть жив! Ну же!

В плечо впилась тонкая игла, впрыскивая что-то внутрь. Еще некоторое время покричав, Синдзи сорвал голос, но продолжал хрипеть. Мисато стояла рядом, не отвлекалась на крики и равнодушно что-то нажимала на планшете. Через какое-то время апатия и усталость навалились на плечи, и стало все равно.

— Так вот, раз уж ты успокоился и готов меня слушать...

Синдзи вздохнул. Его редко кто слушал, кроме Каору. Теперь и его не осталось. В иллюзии и личные глюки никто не верит, кроме врачей, а так, судя по всему, и было. Каору был прав, когда сказал, что ждут только одного Синдзи. По какой-то причине он знал, что так произойдет, а Синдзи наивно верил, что они останутся вместе.

Ха-ха, он выдумал Каору, чтобы нескучно было в пути и было с кем поговорить. Синдзи сжал кулаки, до крови прикусил губу от переполнявшей обиды на самого себя.

— Ты согласен? — уточнила Мисато.

Синдзи прослушал весь ее восторженный план на ближайшее время. Какая разница, что он ответит? Все равно прозябать тут в одиночестве придется. Даже личный выдуманный друг его оставил.

Таких неудачников, пожалуй, мир еще не видывал.

— Делайте, что там полагается по инструкции, — Синдзи сжал руки и приказал себе успокоиться. Не хватало еще дать слабину среди незнакомых людей, которым он зачем-то нужен.

Нужен...


	5. Chapter 5

Палата была просторной. Больше, чем его комната до нападения тварей. Пищание приборов наполняло пустоту эхом, отгоняя тишину. Синдзи мало разбирался в том, что с ним делали и что его окружало. Когда задавали вопросы — отвечал, когда просили что-то выполнить — делал. Сопротивляться не было сил.

Единственная встреча с отцом прошла скверно. Отец на него равнодушно посмотрел и спросил, что произошло, как он сумел выжить и вернуться обратно. До него о случившемся расспрашивала Мисато и еще несколько врачей. Синдзи все честно рассказывал, опуская подробности с Каору — им незачем знать про него. Личное должно остаться личным, даже если это плод больного мозга. Он никому не позволит это обсуждать, хватит уже с него косых взглядов.

Повторять в пятый раз Синдзи не хотел, поэтому кратко пересказал все как можно скорее. Перебьется. Отцу доложили все, и если захочет подробностей, всегда может просмотреть видеозаписи допроса. На этом отец, выплюнув всего одну фразу, выставил Синдзи вон. Ничего другого и не ожидалось.

"Как родился ущербным, так им и остался. Сделай все, чтобы я мог тебя использовать", — сказал он. Фраза уколола в сердце, вызвав волну негодования. Но сделать Синдзи все равно ничего не мог, отец еще тогда считал его никудышным.

С Аской они пересеклись случайно, до этого он не спрашивал о ней, вовсе забыв. Мисато показывала пойманных тварей — те находились за огромным пуленепробиваемым стеклом в освещенной комнате без лишних предметов. Все стены покрывала белая плитка — серебристые твари, если наклонить голову и посмотреть под другим углом, сливались с фоном. Синдзи смотрел на них до рези в глазах, пока не полились слезы.

— Уникальные образцы, — сказала Мисато. — Доктор Акаги считает их наилучшими представителями своего вида. По мне так очередная машина для убийств, но ей виднее, она же ученый.

Небольшая панель отъехала в сторону, и вошла Аска. Твари навострили уши, замерли, вслушиваясь в тихий шепот Аски. Они не смели пошевелиться, пока Аска на них смотрела. Она была в той же одежде, в которой встретила Синдзи на подходе к базе. Мисато объяснила, что Синдзи такой же особенный, и твари его не трогают.

— Почему только мы такие уникальные? — оживился Синдзи. Нужно же знать причину, по которой он выжил.

— Гены, — вздохнула Мисато. — В вашем организме найдены гены редкой наследственной болезни. Вторая стадия, которую чувствуют твари. Они реагируют на нее.

И Каору он вообразил благодаря второй стадии. Отлично, просто замечательно.

— Именно поэтому они ведут себя с нами как со своими?

— Более того, — Мисато подняла вверх указательный палец, — они видят в вас своих вожаков, которых нужно охранять и за кем нужно следовать.

Аска стояла у двери, хмурилась и приказывала отступить тварям. Те стояли в замешательстве, не зная, куда ступить. Вперед, на Аску, или назад, слушая приказ. Получалось у Аски неплохо, Синдзи восхитился — хотел бы он тоже так. Она даже снаружи могла управлять большим количеством тварей одновременно. Синдзи же только и мог, что прятаться и молиться, чтобы его не тронули и не почуяли. Но твари его всегда выслеживали, хотя не трогали. Они следовали за ним по пятам и видели во всех людях, с которыми Синдзи знакомился, врагов. Вот и ответ на давно мучивший вопрос.

— И как им сказать, чтобы они перестали меня замечать?

— Никак, они тебя чувствуют и идут на запах. Чтобы ими управлять, они должны тебя видеть и слышать всегда, пока вы рядом, — твердо сказала Мисато.

— А если у меня не получится?

— Тебя отсюда выкинут, если откажешься. Так что выбирать тебе.

Это было бы самой лучшей идеей. Но равнодушие взяло верх, и Синдзи смирился со своей ролью. Что ж, говорить с тварями он еще не пытался. Раз говорят, что они будут слушаться, придется поверить.

— А почему они ничего не делают? — Синдзи обратил внимание, что твари вели себя относительно спокойно в окружении электрических приборов. До этого он много раз видел, как твари готовы были растерзать любой источник энергии и кидались на него, едва заметив.

— Потому что Аска...

— Нет, — Синдзи качнул головой. Он положил ладонь на толстое прохладное стекло, за которым Аска мужественно держалась. — Почему они не реагируют на электричество?

Мисато ответила не сразу. В отражении стекла Синдзи видел, как она взлохматила челку, прикусила губу, нервно перебирая в руках папку с листами и планшет.

— Потому что это другой вид.

Что-то подобное Синдзи подозревал, когда они с Каору встретили тварей под проливным дождем. Нет, раньше. Еще когда Синдзи уволокли из убежища и не тронули. Ген тому виной или нет, но Синдзи не рискнул бы говорить, что может управлять тварями. Да, они его не трогали, но там могла быть своя причина, исключающая инстинкт следовать за сильной особью. Уж ей-то Синдзи точно не был. Вон, Аска сдерживает свой страх, поэтому твари не могут решить, что делать.

— Мы можем управлять только одним видом? — Нужно получить как можно больше информации. Раз используют его, то Синдзи использует их. Вполне равноценный обмен.

— Мы еще тестируем все ваши возможности и взаимодействие, но предварительные результаты положительные.

— И как вы поймете, что меня твари не тронут, едва я займу место Аски?

— Волны, сигналы, запахи — то, что человек не может почувствовать, но что фиксируется приборами. — Мисато улыбнулась. — А ты знаешь, что спрашивать. Аска, вон, сразу заявила, что она лучше всех и знает, что делать. Без инструкций полезла в комнату, где усмиряли только что пойманных тварей.

— И как? Получилось?

Хваленые умения Аски испарялись из-за охвативших эмоций — она о чем-то сильно волновалась, постоянно отвлекалась. Синдзи видел потерю концентрации, неловкие движения, от которых уши тварей дергались, глаза прищуривались, а хвосты на сотую миллиметра меняли расположение. Они все видели и замечали. Аска — нет.

— Пять укусов, сломанное запястье, ребра, бедро, потеря глаза и кома на две недели.

Синдзи кивнул, бросил взгляд на наручные часы, — единственное, что осталось из своих вещей, — на поверхности как раз наступало мертвое время. Он повернулся спиной к стеклу, прикрыл глаза и сказал:

— Если ее сейчас не уведете, это повторится.

Мисато уткнулась в планшет. Ее пальцы порхали, нажимая на экран. Она нахмурилась, а потом сказала:

— Приборы фиксируют концентрацию в шестьдесят три процента, твари спокойны. Их сердцебиения синхронизировались — то, что необходимо для управления. Все у них в порядке. — Мисато подняла голову. — Ты ошибаешься.

Оттолкнувшись, Синдзи дохромал до Мисато. Рана на ноге медленно заживала — к тому моменту, как до нее добрались врачи, ее состояние ухудшилось. Кажется, ее оперировали, потом несколько дней его держали на успокоительном и обезболивающем — Синдзи плохо помнил то время. Он провел его в полубреду, едва ли различая реальность от сна. Передвигался тогда исключительно в кресле, теперь перебрался на костыли.

— Поверьте, — голос пропал, и свистящий шепот вырвался из горла, — если Аску не вытащить сейчас и промедлить, они разорвут ее на части.

Синдзи сам толком не знал, почему в этом уверен. Может, слишком много времени провел среди них? Или сказывалось двухдневное заточение с ними бок о бок? Или та самая мистическая синхронизация? Ну да, через стекло с тварями, которыми уже управляла Аска. Никто не говорил, что нельзя перехватывать контроль над ними.

— Ты уверен? — Мисато перевела взгляд с Синдзи на свои данные, потом за стекло на Аску.  
Уверенности Синдзи никогда не хватало. Веры в себя тоже. Если бы тут был Каору, он бы придал смелости. Чувство вины вновь затопило сознание напополам с бессилием.

— Пожалуйста, сделайте, как я сказал. — Синдзи взял костыли и пошел к выходу.

В коридорах он еще плохо ориентировался. Однообразные и похожие друг на друга, они различались только планами и маркировками на дверях. Приходилось подолгу стоять и изучать план этажа, чтобы запомнить количество поворотов и номер необходимой двери. Выйти к лифту было более простой задачкой, нежели найти кнопку вызова. Синдзи предпочитал лестницы, но на костылях особо не попрыгаешь, поэтому приходилось искать эту чертову кнопку. Хорошо хоть в кабине была нормальная панель. Задумай Синдзи побег и сумей добраться до лифта, то прокололся бы на управлении.

Небольшой квадратик зажегся под пальцами, извещая о вызванном лифте. Синдзи смотрел под ноги, изучая белый пол. Каору рядом не было, никто не знал о нем, и Синдзи хотел убедиться, что все именно так, как говорят. Уверенность в людях растаяла с самым последним убежищем, как раз там, где он встретил Каору. Доверять никому нельзя, даже себе, иначе сознание подкинет очередной глюк, а ты сиди и разбирайся с последствиями.

Будь Синдзи смелее, он бы использовал те чувства, что испытывал рядом с Каору. На них можно было продержаться, изменить свой характер, повлиять на Мисато и отца, убедить, что он оправдает их ожидания. Уверенности, как у Аски, не было — это не его. Самообманываться Синдзи не умел, разве что подстраиваться под людей или вовсе плыть по течению.

Когда Синдзи очнулся в палате, первым делом полез искать свою одежду. Естественно, ее не оказалось рядом, как и рюкзака. Пропуск Каору был единственной ниточкой, чтобы проверить свою вменяемость. Ему было важно найти этот кусок пластика с фотографией. Для Синдзи было очень важно убедиться, что Каору не был иллюзией. Именно с этим он до сих пор не хотел, не мог смириться. Но пропуска в вывернутых наизнанку карманах не оказалось.

— Зачем ты им все рассказал?! — в стену рядом с головой врезался кулак.

Синдзи дернулся и оглянулся. Аска, опираясь второй ладонью о колено, смотрела на него и тяжело дышала — бежала. Она была вне себя от бешенства.

— Что именно?

— Я держала ситуацию под контролем, пока меня не вывели! — Она выпрямилась и ткнула в него пальцем. — Это все из-за тебя! Возомнил себя избранным и теперь ставишь мне палки в колеса?

Чтобы занять ее место? Синдзи не горел желанием подвергать себя прямой опасности в этом месте. На поверхности рядом с Каору ему нравилось намного больше, рядом с ним он чувствовал себя в безопасности даже при снующих за стеной монстрах. На базе же тварей держали взаперти, у них наверняка накопилось несколько тонн жажды мести. Они выглядели спокойными, но твари всегда оставались тварями, у них был свой разум и свои желания. Например, если выпустить хоть одну, они начнут нападать на людей. Синдзи точно не знал, какое количество тварей на базе, но даже парочки хватило бы тут все разнести. С другой стороны, Мисато уверенно рассказывала о защищенности базы.

— Я лучшая! И ты со мной не сравнишься!

— Поздравляю, — мрачно ответил Синдзи и шагнул в раскрывшиеся двери.

Раньше он бы краснел, смотрел в пол и извинялся. Время изменило привычки, закинуло подальше инстинкт выживания. Ему надоело оправдываться. В конце концов, он сделал то, что считал нужным.

— Засунь свой сарказм куда подальше и поглубже. — Она не заходила в лифт. Можно было ее поблагодарить, но ведь Аска разозлится еще сильнее, и тогда точно от нее не отвязаться. — Ты мне не ровня! Так что больше не мешай, раз сам не можешь ничего сделать!

— Даже в мыслях не было, — сказал Синдзи.

Замигал красный сигнал, через мгновение оглушительно взвыла сирена. Аска дернулась, посмотрела в коридор.

— Черт, ну что у них там опять?! — С ее лица слетело бахвальство, глаза расширились: — Не может быть...

Синдзи успел вовремя вставить костыль в закрывавшуюся дверь. Сработал датчик, и та медленно поползла в обратную сторону.

— Что случилось?

— Они... Сбежали...

Аска смотрела вперед. Ее губы едва двигались. Настолько испуганной Синдзи ее не видел. Он мало с ней общался, но все, что успел уяснить — она слишком самоуверенная, чтобы просить помощи. От таких Синдзи предпочитал всегда держаться подальше.

— Твари?

— Все пять особей. — Она перевела взгляд на Синдзи. Уголок ее губ дрогнул.

До Синдзи доносилось раздраженное рычание. От него волосы встали дыбом, захотелось забиться в безопасный угол. Мягкие неторопливые шаги перекрывали вой сирены — Синдзи отчетливо слышал, как твари следуют по коридору к ним. Становилось жутко не от скорой смерти, которую те несли с собой. Страшно от того, что Синдзи ощущал их как самого себя, вплоть до ударов сердца и тяжелого дыхания.

— Ты их чувствуешь? — Аска стояла рядом. Синдзи пропустил момент, когда она зашла в лифт.

— Ты о чем?

Она потрясла его за плечо и бесцеремонно вытолкала наружу:

— Я же вижу по глазам. Ты настроился на них, так что загони обратно в клетки. Тебе они ничего не сделают.

Аска была уверена в своих способностях, но даже она правильно рассчитывала свои силы. Инстинкт выживания гнал ее прочь, спасаться, пока цела.

— Я не умею...

— Просто будь уверен в том, что говоришь им. Они чувствуют страх, — выкрикнула она, и двери закрылись, отрезая ее от коридора, стирая само присутствие.

Синдзи остался один. Он медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на тварей. Пять особей, все верно. Их серебристая шерсть отливала голубым. Светлые глаза без радужек светились оранжевым. Другой вид, другое поведение, иная сила.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Синдзи молчал, чувствуя, как сердце ускоренно бьется внутри. Он схватился ладонью за пижаму, в которую все еще был одет — она больше походила на сорочку, из плотной ткани, до колена, с темными полосами на рукавах. Сердце не успокаивалось, заходилось, вырываясь наружу.

Он не мог настроиться на тварей, перестал их чувствовать. Все, что осталось — страх и напряжение. В висках застучало, колени подгибались.

Костыль упал с громким стуком, откатился в сторону.

Твари завыли. Из бокового коридора подхватили и ответили рычанием.

Синдзи посмотрел в сторону и опешил. Коридор медленно утопал в темноте — едва угадываемые силуэты тварей успевали поглощать электричество, чтобы оставаться незамеченными.

И что теперь делать? Никто не говорил, как управлять разными видами одновременно. Никто вообще ничего толком не объяснял. Всё, что он слышал — настройся на них, почувствуй и говори уверенно. Попробовали бы сами хоть что-то сказать, кроме ругани, когда стоишь с ними на открытом пространстве и без страховки за стеклом.

Без резких движений Синдзи отступал в единственную свободную сторону. С одним костылем это было довольно проблематично. Синдзи толком не знал, что собирается делать. Он хотел выиграть немного времени, прежде чем его загрызут.

Свет в боковом коридоре окончательно погас. Сирена не выла — ее давно отключили вместе с лампами.

Настроиться, значит? И как это сделать, когда на тебя смотрит с десяток голодных тварей?

Приказывать? Как, если у Синдзи в горле ком, и вряд ли он способен даже свое имя сказать.

Костыль мазнул по полу, потерял опору и выпал из рук. Синдзи упал следом. Что-то под ним треснуло, в бедро укололо острым.

Синдзи обернулся — тьма шла по пятам и поглощала все вокруг.

Очередное мертвое время наступало.

Похоже, именно его время умирать.

Твари все еще не нападали. Синдзи поднялся, опираясь о гладкую стену. Напряжение в теле сходило, мышцы расслаблялись, позволяя двигаться. Сердце вернулось в обычный ритм, мысли перестали путаться, а дыхание выровнялось — Синдзи успокоился, приняв неизбежность.

— Похоже, я опять провалил все тесты, да? — спросил Синдзи и нервно засмеялся. Никудышный сын не оправдал ожиданий в очередной раз.

Смех перешел в истерику, но Синдзи не мог остановиться. Впервые за несколько долгих дней, растянувшихся на месяцы, ему стало легко и спокойно.

— Ну, давайте, — Синдзи взлохматил отросшие волосы. — Идите к выходу. Нам с вами по пути, верно?

Твари приблизились, но не нападали. Их уши стояли торчком, ловя каждый звук, производимый Синдзи.

— Мне тоже здесь нечего делать. Так что ведите на поверхность, как-нибудь справимся вместе. А потом делайте, что хотите.

Синдзи зажмурился. Он сошел с ума, если заключает договор с тварями, которые его даже не понимали. Он совсем спятил, раз оставляет безопасное место ради поверхности. Мисато же сказала, что его никто держать не собирается, если он откажется с ними сотрудничать. Вот и отлично, он сделал свой выбор.

Под руку толкнулось что-то мягкое, гладкое. Синдзи открыл глаза и едва не заорал в голос: огромная тварь заглядывала в глаза, скалясь и обнажая клыки. Синдзи держал руку на ее шее и не сразу отреагировал. Первое движение — рваное, поспешное, — и ладонь погрузилась в густую шерсть. Тварь стояла ровно и терпела, или, может, ей нравилось.

— И-идем? — хрипло спросил Синдзи, натянуто улыбаясь. Оранжевые глаза твари закрылись белой пленкой, после веками.

Она выпуталась, разрывая контакт, и пошла впереди. Следом за ней потянулись остальные. Синдзи нервно перевел дыхание, вздохнул и пошел следом, придерживаясь за стенку. Шли недолго. Очередной перекресток вывел к грузовому лифту. Двери распахнулись. Свет мгновенно погас, лифт издал финальную трель и отключился, так и не раскрывшись до конца. Началась перестрелка.

Твари бросились врассыпную. Синдзи стоял в углу и смотрел, как солдаты палят во все, что видят и не видят. Несколько тварей запрыгнуло на потолок, вцепляясь в него острыми когтями.

Послышались крики, ругань, довольный рев... Кажется, Синдзи уже привык к звукам поражения и смерти. Сожаления он не чувствовал. Если бы он стоял там, то они убили бы его без предупреждения.

Он стал на правильную сторону.

Мгновение спустя все прекратилось. К ногам подкатилась оторванная голова одного из солдат. Синдзи наклонился, выдернул гарнитуру у него из уха и закрепил себе. В наушнике раздался оглушительный вопль и потрясающая по своей конструкции ругань.

— Его уже не спасти, смиритесь. — Голос отца как всегда оставался спокойным. — Тварей нужно уничтожить, пока они не выбрались с уровня и не лишили нас энергии.

— Но как же... — Голос Мисато дрогнул. — Синдзи все еще там!

— Если они его не сожрали, значит, он найдет способ выбраться. Нет — зря вообще затевали всю эту проверку с ним. Нам хватит Аски с Рэй, остальных обучим. Об изменениях в плане я предупрежу.

— Как вы можете так поступить? Он же ваш сын.

— Капитан Кацураги, держите свое мнение при себе, — сказал отец. Синдзи представил, как он поставил подбородок под сцепленные в замок руки. Равнодушен, собран и серьезен. Он не любил, когда ему перечили.

— Закрыть вентиляционные шахты и двери, — с горечью и едва сдерживаемой обидой сказала она. — Залить весь седьмой этаж огнем, водой и заморозить.  
Синдзи сжал кулаки: отец ни капли не изменился.

С секунды на секунду Синдзи ждал грохота тяжелых блокирующих плит, голоса, предупреждающего об эвакуации, но ничего не происходило. Кругом стояла мертвая тишина, если не считать тварей. Они вылавливали звуки, которые не слышал Синдзи.

— Что случилось?

За спиной упала решетка, разрывая барабанные перепонки неприятным режущим грохотом.

Синдзи обернулся, в глаза ударил луч света.

— Ну хоть одно знакомое лицо. — От знакомого голоса внутри все перевернулось. Опять глюки? — Эй, что молчишь?

Твари зарычали.

— А вы вообще заткнитесь!

Огрызнувшись, твари замолчали, а потом вовсе разбежались.

Синдзи приоткрыл глаза. Он не мог поверить, что перед ним стоит Каору, вполне себе живой и... Настоящий ли? Мозг выбрал очень подходящий момент для галлюцинаций.

— Каору? — тихо спросил Синдзи.

— Мне нравится твой костюм. — Фонарик осветил Синдзи с ног до головы. — Под ним белье есть?

Синдзи помотал головой, зажмурился, опять посмотрел вперед — Каору никуда не пропадал. Как и смущение от его глупого вопроса — нашел время развлекаться. Их тут собрались убивать, а он шутит.

— Тебя правда сейчас интересует, есть ли на мне трусы?

— Меня интересует все, что касается тебя. — Каору улыбался.

Хотелось его стукнуть. Синдзи занес руку, шагнул к нему, но вместо удара крепко обнял.

— Я по тебе скучал, — сдавленно сказал он. — Думал, ты мне привиделся...  
Синдзи готов был зарыдать от облегчения. Он цеплялся холодными пальцами за Каору как за последнюю надежду. Ладони нащупывали ремни бронежилета, знакомого и родного, и от этого становилось на душе легко.

— Эй, я самый настоящий из плоти и крови, — обиделся Каору, крепко обнимая в ответ. — Могу доказать любым способом, каким пожелаешь.

Синдзи замотал головой. Не хватало еще резать Каору, или еще что-нибудь более смущающее. Например, поцеловать, или...

— С чего ты вообще решил, что я твой персональный глюк? — Каору успокаивающе гладил Синдзи по спине. Его дыхание щекотало шею у кромки волос, от каждого прикосновения хотелось вжаться в него сильнее и не отпускать.

— Никто тебя не видел, камеры на внешней стене не зафиксировали и... — торопливо заговорил Синдзи, словно Каору мог исчезнуть в любой момент. — Твой пропуск пропал, который я спрятал в кармане. Вот я и подумал, что ты мне всего лишь привиделся. Да еще и Аска приказала тварям убить тебя...

Каору тяжело вздохнул, отстранился. Он выглядел виноватым, но в итоге тихо сказал:

— У меня было задание.

Словно это все объясняло!

Синдзи не хотел бить Каору, честно не хотел. Просто так получилось, что пальцы сами сжались в кулак и врезались в лицо Каору.

— Спасибо, что предупредил, — прохрипел Синдзи, махая рукой в попытке ослабить взорвавшуюся боль в руке.


	6. Chapter 6

Вентиляционная шахта была узкой. Приходилось сгибаться и ползти. Как твари протиснулись в настолько маленький вход — непонятно, но ни одна не застряла. Они ловко продвигались вперед, уже миновав, кажется, третий этаж, оставляя позади Синдзи с Каору. Твари никого не ждали, стремясь как можно скорее попасть на свободу или в любое другое помещение.

Выбираться пришлось слишком поспешно. Как объяснил Каору, пока подсаживал к вентиляционному люку, он проник на базу сразу же после того, как Аска утащила Синдзи. Пока тот отвлекал внимание на себя, страдал и мучился догадками, Каору изучал базу и искал свою цель.

— Ты... Что?! — спросил Синдзи, остановившись. Каору, замыкавший цепочку, притормозил.

— Я взял пропуск.

Синдзи оглянулся. Непонятная злость вновь затопила сознание. Значит, пока Синдзи волновался и переживал, что ему все привиделось, Каору спокойно разгуливал по базе и развлекался?

— Спасибо, что позаботился о нем.

— Вернуть слабо было? — тихо спросил Синдзи. Он с трудом перевернулся в узком пространстве — ударился локтем о боковую стенку, коленом о нижнюю, но в итоге посмотрел Каору в глаза. — Ты понимаешь, что со мной было, когда я его не нашел?

— Волновался? — невинно поинтересовался Каору.

— Хуже. — Ярость внутри вспыхнула с новой силой и не утихала. Синдзи не хотел направлять ее на Каору, но тот как специально нарывался. — Я хотел хоть какое-нибудь воспоминание о тебе оставить, хотя бы ту твою фотографию, чтобы не забыть. И что в итоге получилось? А ничего. Все, кого я о тебе спрашивал, молчали!

— Ну я же теперь здесь, с тобой.

— Еще скажи, что я не имею права злиться! — Синдзи толкнул Каору, навалился сверху, ударившись затылком о потолок. — Ты дурак, Каору! Не мог оставить мне хотя бы намека, что ты рядом?

Губы Каору дрогнули. Глаза — полностью сосредоточенные на Синдзи — смотрели не мигая. Его руки, упершиеся в грудь, сжали пижаму, провели по ребрам вверх, легли на спину, надавили между лопаток.

— И прекрати меня лапать, — твердо сказал Синдзи, — ударю.

— Может, я этого и добиваюсь. Тебе полегчает. Одного удара было мало, я же вижу.

Синдзи вздохнул, зажмурился. Не хотел он никого бить, и уж тем более Каору. Его, наоборот, хотелось обнимать, гладить, целовать, изучать. И чтобы никакие твари, приказы, секреты и прочее не отвлекало. С тварями вопрос можно было решить, Синдзи уже знал, как, а вот остальное было проблемой.

— Со мной все в порядке. — Синдзи выпустил Каору, сел, обхватив себя руками. Он уже и забыл, сколько раз за последние дни повторял эту фразу. Не только для себя, но и для окружающих. И сейчас он пытался ей отгородиться, не привыкать заново к Каору, если вдруг тот надумает бросить. — Иногда руки сами тянутся тебя придушить. Только не знаю, за что и почему. Вроде бы и причин нет, но потом их набирается за секунду слишком много.

Вокруг — стены. Позади — прошлое, впереди, не считая тварей, — будущее, за которое еще предстоит повоевать. Вроде бы все опять преподнесли на блюдечке, но в то же время вновь лишили возможности выбирать.

— Синдзи, — тихо позвал Каору. Синдзи повернул голову и почувствовал на затылке ладонь, а губ уже касались чужие в коротком, но многообещающем поцелуе. — У нас времени мало. Нам надо торопиться, иначе опоздаем.

— К-куда? — Синдзи тяжело дышал и цеплялся за ладонь Каору. Казалось, что он не сможет сдвинуться — настолько тело расслабилось и отдалось в единственный — долгожданный — поцелуй. Именно близости Каору не хватало. — Ты вообще о чем?

— Сможешь ползти? — Обеспокоенно осмотрел его Каору. — Или мне тебя тянуть? Ну вот, так и знал, что нужно потом целовать...

— Нет, все вовремя, — Синдзи перевернулся, ударившись коленками и плечами, опрокинул Каору на спину и навалился на него сверху. — Еще один, — Синдзи поцеловал его так, словно целовался в последний раз в жизни. Может, так оно и было. Может, происходящее было плодом воображения или утренним сном перед пробуждением, или очередной выдуманной фантазией из-за лекарств. Синдзи хотел запомнить этот момент, пока все не развеялось. Упускать единственный шанс он не собирался. Только не теперь, когда Каору вновь вернулся. — Всего лишь минутку, не больше.

Они целовались и целовались. Каору раздвинул ноги, обхватывая бедрами Синдзи. Так стало намного лучше, удобнее, правильнее. Пальцы царапали по бронежилету, цеплялись за ремни, пытаясь проникнуть под одежду, но безрезультатно.

— Ты специально его не снимал? — разозлился Синдзи. Хотелось прямо здесь исполнить недавно появившееся желание, послав к черту всех, и отца в первую очередь. Или показать, что тот оказался прав в ущербности — затащить в его кабинет Каору и на том самом столе отдаться.

— Если бы знал, что ты по мне так соскучился, я бы меньше одежды надел.

— Как на пропуске?

— Хотя бы. — Каору перехватил дрожащие нетерпеливые ладони Синдзи, сжал их, тяжело выдохнул в лицо: — Я бы правда хотел с тобой тут, больше, чем ты можешь себе представить…

— Ну да, как же, — обиделся Синдзи. Он-то правда хотел, в паху ныло и стояло так, что внутренности сжимались. Синдзи и раньше чувствовал подобное, но сейчас все было иначе, по-другому, ярче и острее. Потому что время поджимало, мало пространства и Каору рядом — доступный и готовый на все.

— Я с первой встречи хотел тебя, — сказал Каору. От его взглядов Синдзи нервничал и терялся, забывал, что хотел сказать. — Раньше удавалось скрывать, но чем больше мы виделись в школе, тем сложнее было себя контролировать.

Об этом Синдзи слышал впервые. Он не догадывался о том, что нравится Каору. Теперь понятно, почему они проучились вместе один-единственный год.

— Да, именно поэтому и уехал.

Каору положил его ладонь на свой пах, давая понять, что он недалеко ушел от Синдзи в своем контроле.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — Синдзи несильно сжал через ткань член Каору, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает всем телом и подается навстречу, толкаясь в ладонь. Возможно, будь они в более спокойном месте, Синдзи бы смущался, краснел, заикался, дрожал, волновался о происходящем. Но тут было темно, да и опьяняло то, что Каору тянется за ним, ловит каждое прикосновение, целует и хочет того же, что и сам Синдзи.

— Я говорил, — Каору прикусил губу, перехватил ладонь Синдзи, задавая ритм - резкий, быстрый, к которому нужно было еще приноровиться. Получалось плохо, но Каору не жаловался, поэтому Синдзи чувствовал себя увереннее.

— Да... Говорил... кажется... не помню...

В памяти всплывали обрывки разговоров, но они таяли от происходившего в настоящем. Ладони опалял жар, тело трясло как в лихорадке, и хотелось до безумия целоваться.

Каору притянул его к себе, глубоко поцеловал, разводя языком губы. Руки легли на бедра Синдзи, задрали пижаму, забрались под трусы и с жадностью обхватили ягодицы. Сжали так, что сдержать стон не получилось при всем желании. Палец скользнул между ягодиц, и Синдзи подался вперед, соприкасаясь членом с членом Каору. По телу прошла дрожь, выбивающая воздух из легких.

— Мне нравится, когда ты такой, — выдохнул Каору в губы и вновь поцеловал.

Разрядка наступила быстро. Всего одно прикосновение Каору к головке члена, и Синдзи кончил ему в руку. Каору кончил следом, вздрагивая и ругаясь в ухо. Синдзи было слишком хорошо, чтобы что-то говорить, он лежал на Каору и улыбался. На первое время удовлетворен.

Ясность и усталость навалились одновременно. Синдзи согласился с Каору о том, что совершенно неудачное место и время. Хотелось завернуться в объятия Каору, как в одеяло, и уснуть — слишком уж вымотался и устал. Не в вентиляции, на самой базе. Ее стены давили, люди забирали энергию, а оборудование высасывало через подключенные трубки с иглами саму жизнь, делая подневольной куклой. Впрочем, ему с самого начала сообщили, зачем он здесь.

— Не засыпай, — Каору подергал его за плечо. — Нам еще три этажа ползти. Мы и так задержались... — Каору поднял его запястье и посмотрел на часы, — на целых десять минут.

— Еще немного, — попросил Синдзи.

— Давай, шевелись, — Каору легонько подтолкнул Синдзи. — Как доберемся до безопасного места — повторим, обещаю. Все, что захочешь.

И Синдзи сразу же поверил — повторят, и не раз.

— Поможешь...

Впереди донеслось эхо воя. Они вскочили одновременно. Синдзи схватился за голову, в очередной раз врезаясь в стену.

— Аккуратнее.

— Забыл.

Каору вглядывался в темноту, пересекаемую тонкими линиями света от комнат.

— Нам надо выбираться. Они знают, что мы в вентиляции.

Каору перелез через Синдзи и пополз вперед.

— А камеры? — на ходу спросил Синдзи, едва поспевая за его скоростью.

— Не успеем. Сейчас важно добраться до ангара, а там уже проще будет.

Ничем не заглушаемый стук громким эхом отражался от стен. В ушах звенело. Они петляли и все никак не могли выбрать выход — Каору всматривался в помещение за решеткой, недовольно цыкал, и они ползли дальше.

— Ты агент SEELE? Поэтому... — Что "поэтому" Синдзи так и не знал. Поэтому умеет ползать по вентиляционным шахтам? Поэтому запоминает быстро не план этажа, а всего комплекса? Поэтому умеет стрелять из оружия? Поэтому не жаль людей? Поэтому смотрит им в глаза, прежде чем убить? Поэтому не стыдится использовать всех вокруг? — Я тебе нужен только потому, что они приказали?

Синдзи старался узнать как можно больше, пока есть возможность. Почему-то затыкаться и молча выполнять указания не хотелось.

— Это сборище старых маразматиков приказывало тебя доставить им целехоньким, — Каору довольно улыбнулся в решетку, свет из которой расчертил его лицо на равные прямоугольники. — Задание звучало на словах как "Доставить сюда сына главы NERV", — передразнил Каору, выбивая решетку. Он вовремя ее подхватил, чтобы она не упала. Втащил внутрь и отложил в сторону. — Ничего сложного, я такое уже много раз делал. Когда увидел твою фотографию, хотел отказаться, но мое место занял бы кто-то другой. Всегда находится кто-то на замену. А потом появились твари.

Каору нырнул в дыру настолько естественно, что Синдзи позавидовал. Повиснув на руках, Каору спрыгнул, осмотрелся и махнул. Синдзи опустил в дыру ноги, опираясь руками о края вентиляции. Спустился ниже, болтая ногами. Висеть так, не зная, что внизу, было страшно. Кровь застучала в висках от приближающейся опасности.

— Давай, не бойся. — Каору подхватил под ноги и приказал отпустить руки. Синдзи послушался, и они оба повалились на пол. Точнее, Синдзи упал на страховавшего его Каору. — Молодец.

Синдзи смутился, прикусил распухшие губы, вспоминая, чем занимался с Каору недавно. Тот, словно не замечая его состояния, спросил:

— Идти сможешь? — Хоть кто-то из них двоих думал о цели.

— Да. — Синдзи принял протянутую руку, поднялся следом, опираясь на Каору. — Что там дальше?

Каору махнул вперед:

— Открываем дверь, осматриваемся и со всех ног бежим к лифту.

Синдзи кивнул. Простой понятный план.

Дверь поддалась и с тихим шелестом отошла в сторону. Яркий свет красного мигающего аварийного сигнала ударил по глазам, заставляя прищуриться. Перед глазами заплясали яркие пятна, лишая ориентации в пространстве.

— Держи. — Синдзи принял протянутые темные очки. Он не спрашивал, откуда Каору их вытащил и где вообще прятал. Он агент, его этому обучали. — Это снимет нагрузку с глаз. Уверен, твари уже обесточили верхние этажи, так что будем пробираться в потемках и на ощупь.

— А если встретим их на пути? — Синдзи оперся на Каору, и они поспешили по коридору.

— У меня есть ты, чтобы отвадить их, — не сомневаясь ни на секунду, уверенно заявил Каору.

До лифта добрались быстро и без происшествий. Каору сразу же нашел кнопку вызова. Они ввалились внутрь и перевели дыхание.

— Не поверишь, но нашел я тебя случайно, — сказал Каору, глядя в потолок. Он вернулся к предыдущей теме. — К тому моменту я уже отчаялся увидеть тебя живым. Проверял все убежища, встречавшиеся на пути, и уходил к следующему. Мне даже показалось, что ты меня забыл.

Синдзи фыркнул.

— Скажешь тоже. Я с тобой проводил все свободное время. Даже ночевал у тебя!

На одной кровати, да. Наверное, Каору было тяжело лежать рядом с тем, кто нравится, и не иметь возможности прикоснуться.

— Это было самым лучшим воспоминанием, — Каору улыбнулся. — Не представляешь, как хотелось тебя разбудить среди ночи и зацеловать. Но ограничивал себя быстрой дрочкой в туалете, пока ты не проснулся и ничего не заподозрил.

— Каору! — Синдзи чувствовал, как начинает краснеть. Он не был готов к такому откровению.

— Уж прости, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, — Каору пожал плечами, ничуть не смущаясь и ни капли не сожалея. — Ты ни о чем не знал, секрет был сохранен, так что все в порядке.

— Даже думать не хочу, что ты там себе представлял, — Синдзи накрыл лицо ладонью. Как же стыдно-то! И в то же время приятно знать, что Каору любил его еще тогда. Подумаешь, фантазировал, с этим можно смириться, даже гордиться, наверное... Нет, все же это слишком смущает. Поэтому пришлось вернуться к прерванной теме, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. — Так почему ты меня не отвел, куда приказывали?

Каору мгновенно напрягся и изменился в лице.

— Потому что никуда не надо было вести — ты сам шел к ним. SEELE находятся здесь, сотней этажей ниже.

Синдзи вцепился в Каору, не веря его словам. Нет, не может быть. Каору же говорил, что не предавал его, так почему сейчас говорит обратное? И почему помогает выбраться? Опять какие-то планы и секретные миссии?

— Ты...

— Прости, что оставил одного наедине с той девкой, — Каору посмотрел на Синдзи. — Но мне нужно было скрыться прежде, чем засекли камеры.

— Зачем?

Каору ведь не продолжает врать?

— Хотел расквитаться со своими нанимателями.

— И как? — охрипшим голосом спросил Синдзи. Ноги держали слабо, он бы съехал на пол, если бы Каору не поддерживал.

— Отказался от задания. Они были против, конечно, но я им доступно объяснил свою точку зрения. Посмертно. Ты важнее. Прости, что прикрывался тобой и не говорил правду. Я пытался, но... Не получилось.

Иногда Синдзи казалось, что Каору сознательно нарывается на трепку. Он знал, что сказать и в какой момент, чтобы получить ожидаемый результат.

— Я тебя сейчас ударю.

— Нет, — Каору поцеловал его в висок. И был прав.

Двери лифта раскрылись. Каору прижал Синдзи, и они ушли в сторону от очереди пуль, изрешетившей за секунды лифт. Каору откатился, прикрывая Синдзи, в сторону.

— Не поднимайся, — шепнул он, и прикосновение разорвалось.

Несколько мгновений — и все стихло. В нос ударил запах пороха и крови. В уши - тихое рычание. Синдзи поднялся, осмотрелся. Каору, подернутый дымом, стоял и целился в девчонку, которую Синдзи еще ни разу не видел. Короткие светлые волосы, красные глаза, высокая и спокойная, она чем-то напоминала маму. Вокруг нее полукольцом стояли твари. Насколько Синдзи в них разбирался, только одного вида.

— Сдавайтесь, — проговорила она спокойно.

— Мечтай. — Каору целился ей в лицо, но девушка вела себя спокойно, словно ей не угрожали, а предлагали взять рекламный проспект. — Свали первой, и останешься живой.

— Они нападут, даже если я умру, и Синдзи не сможет отменить приказ, — сказала ровно девушка.

Твари скалились, готовые в любой момент напасть. Их сдерживала только девушка. Синдзи, как ни старался, не мог на них настроиться - твари, как и сама девушка, отличались от того, что он успел увидеть и узнать.

По спине пробежал холодок. Если из Синдзи хотели сделать то же самое, то он не хотел. Аска приближалась к этому состоянию — что-то похожее Синдзи видел, когда впервые с ней встретился, но Аска быстро теряла контроль, все еще подвластная эмоциям.

— Конечный результат, — сказал Каору. — Ты такая же бракованная, как и раньше, Аянами. Тебя ничто не изменит.

— И ты, Каору, не из лучших, — ответила она. — Как ты выжил? Я направила всех в округе на твои поиски, но они вернулись ни с чем.

Каору хищно улыбнулся, обнажая зубы до десен. Пугающая улыбка, незнакомая.

— У меня отличный бронежилет, не думаешь?

Сперва Аянами, а потом и Синдзи посмотрели на его бронежилет. Обычный, ничем не примечательный, таких сотни на складах можно найти.

— Они его легко прокусывают.

— Ты утомляешь, — вздохнул Каору, положив палец на курок. — Передавай своей замене привет.

И выстрелил. 

Твари бросились на Каору, повалили на пол одновременно с рухнувшим телом девушки. Ее лоб украшала аккуратная дырка, вокруг головы растекалось месиво из мозгов и крови.

Синдзи заорал до хрипоты, затыкая уши руками и зажмуриваясь.

— Поднимайся, — Каору подхватил его, поднимая, и поволок по коридору.

Они спотыкались, падали и поднимались вновь. Синдзи не понимал, что происходит. Он обернулся, прежде чем они завернули за угол. Твари дрались с тварями над телом этой девушки — Аянами. А потом свет выключился. Синдзи различал дорогу — Каору вовремя просчитал ситуацию и озаботился очками ночного видения. С Каору и правда можно жить хоть на поверхности — защитит и всегда придет на помощь, прямо как принц на белом коне.

— Ты иногда бываешь таким бесполезным, — выдохнул Каору.

Они бежали по коридору, пробираясь через тела охранников, разбросанные стеллажи и каталки. За спиной бежали твари. Синдзи их чувствовал и знал — победили твари Аянами.

Впереди несколько тварей перекрыло проход. Их шерсть вздыбилась, по ней ходили искорки электричества. Твари тяжело дышали, принюхивались к окружающим запахам крови и свежего мяса; перебирали тяжелыми лапами, готовясь в любое мгновение броситься вперед на бегущих в пасть людей.

— Назад, — громко скомандовал Синдзи.

Твари дернули мордами, словно их ударили плетью.

— Сказал — назад!

Твари отступили и в итоге пропустили их.

— Охраняйте.

Две твари осталось у входа, третья бросилась следом. Синдзи не боялся, что она может цапнуть за ногу и утащить в темноту коридора — она, как и было приказано, охраняла его. Позади смешалось рычание, вой, рев — твари дрались, и каждая из них выполняла приказ своего вожака. Синдзи до сих пор не хотел верить в то, кем являлся для них.

— Забудь, что я сказал про твою бесполезность, — тут же извинился Каору.

Они бежали долго. Потом были коридоры, еще коридоры с поворотами, и опять коридоры. Синдзи в них совершенно не ориентировался, полностью полагаясь на Каору и его память. Тварь, бежавшая рядом, в какой-то момент отвлеклась на группу людей.

Когда они бежали к концу тупика, Синдзи немного заволновался — они точно бегут в нужном направлении? Но Каору втолкнул его в открывшиеся двери, прижал своим телом, и лифт медленно, нехотя начал подниматься.

— Осталось совсем немного, — выдохнул он в самое ухо.

Синдзи пытался отдышаться, беготня слишком вымотала, рана вновь напомнила о себе. Как бы не стало хуже. Впервые Синдзи не задавался вопросом, зачем это все нужно и кому, к каким последствиям приведет и чем грозит в будущем. Он просто следовал за Каору.

— Те, кто нас ждет, они хорошие? — Синдзи не хотелось, чтобы его снова использовали. — За нас?

Каору оставил на шее невесомый поцелуй и стаю мурашек, отстранился.

— Не знаю. Но они обещали помочь. Я им не верю, но лучшего варианта не смог найти.

— Ты им что-то пообещал?

— Эту базу и все, что в ней находится. — Каору нервно усмехнулся.

У него сдавали нервы. Надо же, Синдзи почему-то думал, что Каору на подобное не способен. Синдзи коснулся ладонью его краснеющей щеки:

— Ты вытянул меня отсюда.

— Забрал самое дорогое, чтобы им не досталось, — Каору не отводил взгляда. И столько всего было в этом взгляде: желание вперемешку с любовью плескалось на самой поверхности, готовое вырваться в любую секунду. Не реагировать и оставаться равнодушным было сложно, но необходимо.

— За нами будет охота. — Синдзи погладил наливавшийся синяк. Жаль, что не удержался, ударил, но Каору заслужил и не увернулся, хотя мог.

— Справимся. — Каору перехватил его ладонь, потянул на себя и поцеловал. — У меня есть ты, у тебя есть я, а больше никто не нужен.

— И твари.

— И они, да. Давай договоримся, — Каору стал серьезным. — Если я тебя обижу, ты не используешь тварей против меня. Лучше ударь.

Синдзи рассмеялся. Он и не планировал их использовать.

Когда дверь распахнулась, их уже ждали. Незнакомые люди в форме окружили плотной группой. Синдзи невольно спрятался за спину Каору — в последнее время он не очень любил солдат. Каору ободряюще сжал его руку.

— Будь рядом, — шепнул он.

— Я доставил вам то, что и обещал, — Каору мотнул назад головой, указывая на раскрытый лифт. — Теперь вы выполняете свою часть сделки. И попробуйте только обмануть, никто не выживет, уж об этом я позабочусь.

Синдзи осматривался. Этот выход отличался от того, через который его провела Аска. Или он казался другим, потому что Синдзи сопротивлялся? Слабо верилось, что у огромной базы, которой владел отец, был только один выход на поверхность. Значит, не менее четырех. Убежище, в котором Синдзи жил и от которого не осталось ничего, тоже могло быть выходом с базы.

Половина помещения была забита хламом и железом. В потолке зияли огромные дыры, сквозь которые виднелось небо. Сырость забиралась под легкую одежду. Вокруг не было трупов - то ли их разнесли по округе твари, то ли кто-то убрал специально. Люди в военной форме сновали туда-сюда, некоторые занимали позиции на небольших кучах хлама, видимо, часовые.

— За мной. — Один из солдат, с нашивкой "Ихару" на форменной куртке, вышел вперед. — Машину подготовили. Подождете двадцать минут, как раз наши отправят первую группу в убежище. Хоть какая-то охрана будет.

Синдзи усмехнулся. Охрана, как же. Это кто кого еще может охранять. Пока он не прикажет, твари не нападут. Вряд ли солдаты догадывались, что за ними все время наблюдали. Он почувствовал их, едва двери лифта раскрылись. Они не показывались на поверхности, выжидая в укрытиях подходящего момента.

— Ему туда, — Ихару толкнул Синдзи к крупному солдату, вертевшему в руках нож-бабочку. — А с тобой мы еще поговорим. Есть, что обсудить.

— Иди, не бойся, — кивнул Каору. — Я тебя догоню.

— Жду. — Синдзи скользнул взглядом по довольному выражению лица Ихару, но промолчал. Он хотел предупредить Каору, чтобы был осторожен, но Каору сам знал, что делать.

Хромая, Синдзи направился к указанному солдату, чувствуя на себе внимательные взгляды окружающих. В пижаме он слишком выделялся среди них всех подобно новогодней елке в разгар лета. К тому же идти босиком по мокрой земле, в которой иногда попадались мелкие острые камушки, удовольствие не из приятных. 

— Ты едешь тут, — сказал незнакомец, открывая дверь бронированного джипа, увешанного острыми кольями.

Синдзи кивнул и обернулся, махнул Каору, подзывая:

— Мы будем тут.

— Нет, — в грудь Синдзи ткнулась огромная рука, обтянутая перчаткой, отодвинула к капоту. Во второй руке угрожающе мигнул сложенный нож. — Только ты один.

— Я не поеду без него. — Синдзи показал на Каору, которого закрыло несколько человек.

— Тебя приказано доставить в штаб без него и не дожидаясь остальных.

Синдзи надоедал разговор. Он не хотел, чтобы их разнимали, чувствовал, что все плохо закончится. Интуиция или предчувствие, но Синдзи был уверен, что расставаться с Каору ни за что нельзя. Тем более они условились поехать вместе. Видимо, у солдат был другой приказ и планы на Синдзи, без участия Каору.

— Послушайте, или мы едем вместе с Каору, или я за себя...

— Мне дали четкий приказ забрать тебя отсюда. В каком состоянии — не говорили. — И он показательно сжал хрустнувший кулак. — Смекаешь?

Злость, до этого сдерживаемая, вырвалась наружу. Злость за отца, за его планы и эксперименты, за все, что он говорил или не говорил. Хватит уже терпеть и поддаваться, у него тоже есть мнение, и он может его отстоять. Особенно когда есть чем угрожать.

— Конечно, — Синдзи прищелкнул пальцами, и твари, до этого скрывавшиеся в темных углах, повылезали. Он их сразу же почувствовал, едва оказался на поверхности. Первые лучи уже выхватывали кучи мусора и остатки зданий, отражаясь от чистого после дождя металла.

Реакция не заставила себя ждать, волной беспокойства проходя по группе.

— Твари! Всем в укрытие!

— Оградить периметр!

— Батареи на изготовку!

Синдзи стоял и улыбался: совсем недавно он сам аналогичным образом реагировал на появление тварей. Теперь же научился в них разбираться. Этот вид — дневной — не реагировал на электричество.

— Так вот, — продолжил Синдзи спокойно, стараясь говорить четко и понятно, — это вы не понимаете, что я могу с вами сделать.

— Ты вообще о чем, пацан? — Раздались первые выстрелы, но твари не нападали, выжидали. — Сдохнуть решил? Быстро лезь в машину, пока они не напали. Ты нужен живым.

Интересно, знают ли они, что Синдзи умеет? Каору ведь должен был договориться на каких-то условиях, доказать, почему ему нужно вытащить Синдзи. В том, что он хотел спасти его, Синдзи не сомневался. Скорее всего, рассказал, иначе бы не ждали и убили на выходе. Поэтому так активно Синдзи пихали в машину и хотели увезти подальше.

— И не подумаю. — Синдзи твердо стоял на своем. Он не уступит, только не сейчас. — Пока Каору не сядет со мной.

— Капитан! — крикнул мужчина, и Синдзи тяжело вздохнул. Иногда до некоторых людей, с виду умных, доходит очень и очень медленно. — Он не выполняет приказ! Можно я его...

Одна из тварей приземлилась между Синдзи и солдатом, зарычала, обнажая клыки. С них закапала густая вязкая слюна.

— Твою мать! — заорал тот. — Она в строю!

Люди заволновались, мгновенно вскинули автоматы, нацелились на Синдзи, солдата и тварь. Обе стороны медлили, но любое неосторожное движение могло спровоцировать бойню.

— Тише, тише, не стреляйте, — сказал Каору в образовавшейся напряженной тишине. Он подошел, положил ладонь на плечо Синдзи, приобнял. — Он поедет со мной, как того и желает. Если вы против, то можете прощаться со своей жизнью. Он шутить не любит.

Синдзи сдерживал тварей, рвавшихся в атаку. Он чувствовал их утробное недовольное рычание, готовность защищать и жертвовать собой. Когда Каору стал рядом, можно было не отвлекаться на разговоры.

— Что вообще происходит? — спросил Ихару издалека, подходить он боялся.

— Ничего, о чем тебе — вам — стоило бы волноваться, — сказал Каору. Рука на плече напряженно сжалась. — Вы нас отвозите в убежище, кормите, а потом отпускаете. Если не выполняете условия, мы вам устроим маленькую локальную апокалиптическую охоту и разнесем все по кирпичикам. Если кто-нибудь из вас дернется, взведет курок, сделает одно неосторожное движение — вы все сдохнете.

Контролировать такое огромное количество тварей было невероятно сложно. Синдзи целиком положился на Каору. Надеясь, что он как можно скорее закончит весь этот разговор.

— Мы поняли, — командир вышел вперед. — Только отзовите их.

Каору скрестился с ним взглядом, через минуту кивнул и погладил Синдзи по плечу. Напряжение мгновенно отпустило, можно было перевести дыхание. Твари спрятались, сливаясь с пейзажем, но выскочившая на передовую осталась на месте. С ней Синдзи чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, да и контролировать ее легче. Тем более то, как она действовала на людей, можно было считать своей маленькой победой и личной заслугой. Каору был прав: хватит жалеть всех вокруг.

— Ты умница, — шепнул Каору неслышно.

— Они хотели меня увезти, — объяснил Синдзи, глядя на тварь — та подняла морду и заглянула в ответ в глаза. — Без тебя.

Он сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы унять появившуюся дрожь. Синдзи накрывало откатом, то ли от минутной смелости, то ли от контроля стаи тварей. Перед глазами все сжалось до маленькой точки, дыхание участилось, вырываясь мелкими быстрыми вдохами.

— Если бы они… — Синдзи представить боялся, что случилось бы, если бы вдруг все вышло из-под контроля. Перед глазами возникла привычная картинка бойни в убежищах. Повторять такое Синдзи не хотел, но все шло именно к такому финалу. — Если бы они…

— Эй, — Каору схватил его за плечи, встряхнул. — Не забывай дышать. Слышишь? Дыши глубже.

— Но все могло…

— Смотри на меня. — Каору встряхнул еще раз и твердо сказал: — Подними голову и посмотри на меня, живо!

Синдзи моргнул. Медленно, как в тумане, поднял голову и посмотрел в лицо Каору. Тот приблизился и обнял, крепко сжимая. Одна рука поползла вниз по позвоночнику, опустилась на поясницу.

— Просто дыши, — повторил Каору в ухо, обдавая его теплым дыханием. От него побежали мурашки, и Синдзи прикрыл глаза. — Сосредоточься на мне, ладно? Забудь обо всем, я с тобой.

— Спасибо.

Синдзи чувствовал, как его повело от желания. Хотел забраться под одежду Каору, прижаться лицом к его груди и услышать бешено стучащее сердце. Хотелось понять, что у него точно так же. И плевать, что рядом много посторонних людей.

— Ты тоже невероятный, — выдохнул Синдзи. И невыносимо, до зуда на губах, хотелось поцеловать Каору.

— В твоих глазах я всегда должен быть таким, — с гордостью ответил Каору.

Он разорвал прикосновение, и Синдзи почувствовал себя покинутым. Он успел согреться в его объятиях — пижама не та одежда, в которой следует разгуливать по улице.

— Не хочу вас отвлекать от вашего занятия, — сказал Ихару, косясь на тварь, — но не могли бы вы уже сесть в машину? Время поджимает… да и нашим ребятам будет спокойнее, если вы уберете тварь отсюда.

Тварь угрожающе зарычала.

— Идем, Синдзи, — Каору потянул за собой Синдзи.

Они сели в машину, и Синдзи отпустил тварь. Та завыла и мгновенно скрылась с глаз, словно ее и не было.

— Четвертый, — пробормотал Синдзи, глядя на оставшиеся на земле следы.

— Что ты сказал? — Каору выглянул в окно, устроив подбородок на его плече.

— Неважно, — Синдзи помотал головой. Повернулся, едва касаясь губами щеки. — Я о своем.

— Ну вот, — Каору закинул руку на плечи Синдзи, притягивая к себе. Тепло вернулось, как и уверенность, прогоняя переживания. — Ты круче меня.

Синдзи не стал спорить — Каору для него все равно останется номером один. Всегда им был.

Он положил голову ему на плечо, зевнул и прикрыл глаза. Нашел его ладонь в перчатке, сжал в своей, переплетая пальцы.

Вот теперь он был уверен в том, что делает. Готов был встретить завтра уже сейчас. С ним был Каору, а большего и не надо.


End file.
